Once Upon A December
by waterrelic
Summary: Hey, I'm Sara. And let me just start out by saying- I swear I'm not crazy! I've never told my story to anyone before, and I know people say 'start at the begining' but honestly? I'm not sure where my 'begining' is? I don't know what I would have done without Duck through all this, Rue too, though she did turn evil for a while. I'm not very good at short and sweet; read! It you dare
1. Episode 1: The Gypsy & The Prince

"Oi, Princess! Daydreaming on the job?" someone who knew me, but I didn't know called at me. It annoyed me to no end how people called me princess. They found it SO funny that my name –Sara Yuki- meant princess snow. Growling I shouted back-

"Uh! If ya ain't here for a reading' piss of!" Currently, I was in the center in the city square outside the castle with a fortune telling booth set up hoping for a customer of some sort. But, it seems that if you don't have the money to look oh- so- self- important you won't get any business at all! Not even if you were only selling for a measly copper pence! 'Honestly,' I thought 'can't they spot a full blooded gypsy when they see one? I probably have more talent than any of these other shams in the city!

It was nearing dusk and I decided it was time to pack up. I had only gotten in on reading today and it had happened to be a woman who was about to be brutally murdered by her jealous husband because he had found out about the affair she had been having. When I had tried to warn her about what I had seen, she had taken her money back and stormed off. 'Which, was completely unfair' I thought 'one: it's not like she's gunna be needing it, and two: how does she think I feel? I was the one getting the full body experience when she was being killed!'

My caravan and I were camping on the outskirts of one of the biggest kingdoms around. Don't know it? It's the one with the handsome prince, prince- what's- his- face. I couldn't really care less about what his name is… and it was going to be a bit of a trek to get back to our campsite. As I walked I kept my ears perked for any useful information.

When I had finally reached our campsite, the sun had set a long time ago. You might think it strange but was the oldest in our caravan and I was 14!

A large roaring fire was at the center with a few smaller fires here and there. A red head that goes by the name Satchi was passing out bowls filled with boiled shredded root mush that was our dinner. When the younger ones noticed me they all jumped up and ran to me shouting

"Sara!" as they tackled me to the ground.

"Oi! Midgets! Get off me!" I yelled at them, but not harshly. Satchi started laughing when he saw slowly being mauled by almost everyone in the camp.

"OK, come on now!" Satchi said, finally intervening "Princess only just got back, give her a moment to kick her feet up!"

"As if I ever!" I scoffed as I brushed off my green skirt. My other taking my bowl- o- mush.

"Come on kiddos eat your mush up!" I snapped at them they all started complaining, wanting to know if I had brought anything back with me from the city.

"Did you make anything today?" Satchi asked. Sighing I shook my head before saying

"But I did hear something great! Apparently the prince will be taking a trip to one of the neighboring kingdoms and will be taking the road right near our camp! So, I got to thinking… what if we cut down one of those big trees by the road and 'ambush' the party. We can get everyone to through arrows and rocks at them to make them think that they're being attacked. And then I'll come and 'save' the prince, and he'll be so grateful to me he'll give me a nice reward. And then- poof! Money problem gone!" I said this all in one breathe.

Satchi's brow was furrowed "It… could work…" he began "but it would be quit the gamble…"

"Don't worry about it, everything will go fine!" I said reassuringly.

"I hope." Satchi mumbled

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Duck's P.o.v

I was in a pond, fog drifting lazily in thick walls around the swamp. I quacked as I felt a ripple course through the water from someone's foot. A tall slim figure danced across the surface of the water. The prince danced towards another figure, a girl- Sara! Sara's long flowing dark brown hair was loose with small flowers braided throughout it, her violet eyes so full of live. She wore a simple white dress twirling gracefully on top of the water's surface. 'I wish I could go join them…' Duck thought. ' The prince's eye's usually look so lonely, but when he dances with Sara, they become so full of love!' she thought. Suddenly something unseen tore Sara away from the prince. The prince danced towards where she had disappeared, before very sadly, slowly dancing off into the mist. 'Oh, prince. What happened to Sara? It made the prince so sad when she left…'

"Well, well, well. You care for him don't you?" said a mysterious voice.

"Qua-… Quack?"

"A little duck like you?" Suddenly the scenery dropped away, except for the pond. Then glowing red eyes appeared out of the darkness. Then the smiling face of an old man upside down…

Sara's P.o.v

"AHHHHH! GHOST!" I woke with a start as Duck fell out of her bed and onto mine which was below hers.

"Oof!" I said as Duck fell on my stomach, getting the wind knocked out of me.

"Duck!" I shouted at her completely unhappy that she had woken me up in such a manner.

"Oops, sorry Sara!" Duck giggled hugging me around the middle as a way to say sorry. Rolling off me, Duck walked over and opened the window and was attacked by a flock of birds that had been waiting outside the window.

"Hey, guess what Sara? You were in my dream and REALLY pretty and you were dancing with this prince, and then you were gone, and then there was this old man that I think was a ghost and-Gahhhh!" She screamed as she was mauled. Sighing I sweat dropped-_-; and walked over to the table and grabbed the bowl of bird feed to the window sill saving Duck from the birds.

"Oh, thanks Sara!" she said as she began talking to Canary Mama. I shrugged as way of reply and began getting dressed, if I was up I might as well make the best out of the extra time I now had.

Then the bell that was supposed to wake me rang, sending Duck into a frenzy. Thinking, probably, that it was the bell for class to start.

"Oh, no! We're going to be late!" Duck screeched and began running around our room while getting dressed.

"No, wait Duck that's-!" I started to say but Duck had grabbed me and was running full tilt out the door

"Come on!" She called at me running part Pike and Lilie who were still in their p.j's

"Hey." I said as we ran past them

"Mornin'." They said back. Duck raced across the courtyard, past the fountain and towards the ballet studio.

"Ya know, Duck-." I tried to say again but we were already in the changing room and Duck was Stripping as fast as she could, getting into her leotard. Giving up I began to change too, but at a slower pace. 'Just let her find out on her own if she isn't going to listen to you…' I thought to myself, tying my long brown hair up into a loose braided bun. Grabbing my water bottle I walked down to the ballet studio to find Duck in the arms of Mytho, as she babbled away nonsense.

Rolling my eyes at her I dragged her away, saving her from herself. Duck ran behind me, her face beat red mumbling something about being sorry and rambling too much. Rolling my eyes for a second time, I glanced at Mytho still on the ground, noticing that his foot was at an awkward angle.

"You OK?" I asked, crouching down to his level. He shook his head, not saying anything. Just at that moment Fakir walked into the room with all his doom and gloom.

"Fakir." Mytho said

"Did I not tell you to inform me when you go out?" Fakir asked coldly

"Yes…"

"We're going. Stand up." Rolling my eyes for like the third time that morning I began to mimic Fakir behind his back. This in turn made Duck begin to giggle into her hand, trying to smother her noises unsuccessfully. Fakir whirled around to face me but I quickly stopped and pretended to be minding my own business. He turned back to Mytho who hadn't moved.

"What's wrong?" He asked, though he didn't sound a bit concerned.

"My foot…" Mytho mumbled.

"Foot? Did you twist it?"

"Yes…"

"Idiot." Fakir said. At this point Duck piped up

"What! Um, um, it was my fault. He saved me when I tripped, and…"

"What were you thinking, doing such a pointless thing?" Fakir asked Mytho

"So like I said, he was protecting me-!" Duck began to say again when Fakir intervened

"That's why I said pointless."

"Stand up, we're going back," Fakir said grabbing Mytho's arm and yanking him up. Deciding I had, had enough of this I stepped in pushing Fakir away with one hand, holding Mytho up with the other.

"You don't have to so rough with him! Geesh! You would make a terrible nurse, Fakir! I'll take to the nurse's office so that he can get an ice pack. Come on, Mytho."

"Wait a minute-!" he began to say but I held up one finger silencing him.

"Why don't you go get ready for ballet class, like you ever do anything anyways…"I said, leading Mytho out of the room.

Walking down the hallway I supported Mytho by having his arm wrapped around my neck. Mytho stayed quiet as we walked, I lightly touched the two linked rings on my necklace and started talking to him just to fill the silence. I can't even really recall what I said exactly, I was just rambling on about anything and everything just so that it wouldn't be so quiet.

When we finally reached to nurse's office I plopped him down on one of the beds and handed him an ice pack.

"I'm sire Fakir will pick you up after dance has ended. Probably…" I said, walking back towards the door when I heard Mytho say something.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." I said looking back over my shoulder.

"Thank you." He said. Smiling, I walked back into the room leaning into his face until I bumped my nose against his in a butterfly/ eskemo/ bumping- your- nose- against- someone- else's kiss. And said-

"Ahh, don't mention it! Besides you got me outta class, I should be thankin' you!" with that I turned and left.

~time skip~

There was barely and time left till the end of class so I opted on just heading back to the changing room to- well change. Grabbing a book I sat down on one of the benches to wait for Duck, knowing that if I left without her I would never hear the end of it.

When everyone else came in I was vaguely aware of Duck talking, not really paying attention until she grabbed my arm and started pulling me off towards the boy's dorm.

"Uhhh, Duck? What are we doing? Girls aren't allowed in there." I stated.

"I've got to apologize to Senior Mytho!" she said

"OK, get that. But why are you dragging me along too?"

"Because I think Mytho likes you!" 'Now where did she pull that from…?" I wondered, thinking back to her dream she had told me about earlier that morning. 'Oh, yeah… something about me and a prince dancing…' Duck stopped in front of the boy's dorm, I could see she was having an internal war about being here. So, being me, I stepped in and pushed down on the handle and the door swung open.

"You're in my way." Said- you guessed it- Fakir..

"Oh, um, is Senior Mytho…-?" Duck asked

"Go home." He said walking through the door I had just opened and about to close it when Duck prevented it with her body.

"I- um… How's his injury?"

"It's not too serious." He said

"I'd like to apologize!" Duck said.

"There's no need." Fakir said. Tugging Duck out of the door, I leaned in and said "Come on Duck, we can come back tomorrow when Fakir isn't here to get in the way." But Duck had to get one last thing in.

"Are like this to everyone you talk to?" she demanded. As a reply, she got the door slammed in her face.

"Oh! That guy really ticks me off!" she said.

"Tell me about it!" I scoffed. Glancing back at the dorm I spotted Mytho at one of the windows.

"Hey, Duck look there's Mytho!" I waved at him and in response he- blinked. Sighing I shrugged 'That boy is a queer one alright..' I thought

~time skip~~night time~

Duck's P.o.v

Sara had gone to bed early that evening, muttering something about catching up on the sleeping time I had taken away from her. I wasn't tired yet so I was at the window thinking about the day. 'Mytho's eyes always look so lonely…' I thought. I glanced back at Sara, her hair piled up into a messy bun, tendrils of her dark brown hair resting against her porcelain pale skin. Her thick dark lashes resting against her rosy cheeks. 'Sara would make a great princess for Mytho…' I mused 'And in my dream, they danced so lovingly together. His eyes were filled with happiness and love!'

"Tell us a story…!"

~Time skip~~Next day~ (cause the author is feeling lazy and wants to finish this chapter up)

Mytho's P.o.v (yes there will be Mytho's P.o.v!)

*cricket chirping* (author: wow, it's pretty quiet up here… maybe I'll save Mytho P.o.v's for when he has more emotions-_-;;)

Sara's P.o.v

Somehow, I find myself on, yet again one of The Misadventures of Duck and Sara. As soon as we walked outside Duck pulled me behind a hedge across from the boy's dorm, Lilie and Pike following us.

I was still half asleep so I wasn't very sure of what was going on around me yet, I just remember seeing Mytho in one of the windows. Him opening it and got onto the sill and—NOT WEARING ANY PANTS!

Then, as if in slow motion I watched him catch the falling baby bird and fall. Duck hadn't noticed yet, I jumped over the hedge and started running towards Mytho.

"Oh! This is interesting…" mused a voice "will princess snow be the one to save our prince?"

Then, Duck was right behind me. How hadn't anyone noticed Mytho falling?

"I will save the prince! Because I'm Princess Tutu!" Duck called. In sync our bodies changed, Duck was now princess tutu and I was princess snow!

"Waterfall!" I called. Mytho's decent slowed as if he were now weightless, floating in invisible water.

"Flower Waltz!" Duck- err- Tutu called. A bed of flowers appeared where Mytho was about to land. I danced over to him and lifted him up. The bird flying away. Tutu danced over to us a smile on her face.

"To think I was able to save you, prince. It was like a dream!" she said.

"You know me, but… who are you?" Mytho asked. Tutu stuttered and then- quacked? Soon after she left, I turned back into myself again, Mytho staring at me.

"What? Never seen a magical ballerina princess prima- donna and her companion quack before, then said companion run off and magical ballerina princess prima- donna turn back into herself?"

"No." Mytho said shaking his head

"Yeah, well me neither until today…" I said "Come on, let's get your pants- less but back inside before people start noticing. Plus, we don't want any word of this getting back to Fakir." I ushered him inside the boy's dorm.

"OK, so don't go running around saving birds from flying anymore OK? At least not when Duck or I aren't around to save you." I said, I was kind of rambling… Not sure what to do I tucked him into his bed and kissed his forehead.

"Stay." I told him before scurrying out of the room. Not hearing the "goodbye Sara!" that came from Mytho.


	2. Episode 2: The Heart Shards & The Dance

_Everything was in place. Satchi and I had gotten up an hour before dawn to cut down a tree big enough to block the road. But still we were working right up until the moment our scout we had placed farther down the road signaled to us that the prince's carriage was coming. Quickly we all got into positions. All the kids hidden high up in the tree's ready with ammunition. Satchi dashed up a nearby tree as well, and I ran a ways into the shrubbery. _

_Prince Siegfried's P.o.v {I'm not counting this as Mytho's P.o.v) _

_I heard the guards call the carriage to a stop. Stepping out of the carriage I called out to the guards._

"_Is something the matter?" They looked at me before gesturing to the large tree that blocked our path._

"_That's strange," I said walking up to the fallen tree. "What could have knocked it over?" I felt the area where the tree had been uprooted. 'Wait a minute…" I thought aloud. Bending down I looked at the stump of the tree. _

"_It's been cut…!" I said quietly, but not quite enough that the guards didn't hear. One with a salt and pepper beard grabbed my upper arm and started rushing me back towards the carriage while another one shouted_

"_AMBUSH!" almost on cue, arrows and large stones started flying at us from every direction. The guard that had grabbed me let go and went running back to the group, drawing his sword as he went. I was about to do the same when I heard the sound of something whizzing threw the air at me. I whirled around when something yanked me to the ground. I heard a thudding sound as the arrow that was supposed to hit my head embedded itself into the side of the carriage. _

_I looked over at my savoir to see a girl about my age. She had gnarled long dark hair that resembled a bird's nest. Her pixie like face was caked in dirt, and she smelled like she hadn't had a bath in _ages_! The biggest thing that stood out though, was her large dark violet eyes that shone brightly out from her face._

"_Run." She said, grabbing my hand in her small slim one she pulled me off the road and into the bushes. Pulling me along behind her, we raced away from the ambush site not stopping until both of us were red faced and out of breath._

"_I- I- Thank you. You just saved my life!" I managed to say between wheezes._

"_Well, only barely…" she gasped. Already regaining her composure. 'She must do a lot of running…' I found myself thinking._

"_How- how can I thank you properly?" I asked. I watched as her dark/ bright violet eyes light up. She was about to say something when, somewhere far off a horn sounded. A look I couldn't place flashed across her face when she heard it._

"_Oh, I have to go. But, if you really want to find me, my name is: Sara Yuki Shiro!" she said as she dashed of deeper into the forest, disappearing from my view completely in a few seconds. 'Princess Snow White…' I thought_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Sara's P.o.v

I felt exhausted! I had spent nearly the whole morning looking for Duck, but to no avail. Flopping down on one of the green grassy hills on the school's campus, I decided to try to catch a few 'Z's'. 'Maybe, knowing Duck… she'll just come find me...' I thought sleepily.

I had only been lightly dozing for a short while when I felt someone plop down on the ground next to me. Expecting it to be Duck I shot up and tackled them the ground, straddling their waist.

"DU-!" I stopped myself; it was not Duck at all. In fact, it was Mytho's waist whom I had straddled, and Mytho whom I was currently sitting on top of.

… And Mytho who's forehead I had kissed this morning after saving from falling out of a window and seeing pants less... Awkward.

"Oh," I said trying to sound put out. "It's you. I thought you were Duck…" Mytho stared blankly up at me unblinking. 'What was I getting all worked up about?' I thought 'this is Mytho we're talking about, completely emotionless!' Rolling off his, I noticed the book in his hands. 'Oh, he must have come here to read…'

"Prinz uno Rabe by Drosslemyre?" I said reading the title of the cover.

"OH! The Prince and the Raven? Is it any good? I've heard of it, but never read it." I said. Mytho had opened the book to his current spot.

Mytho stared at me before saying- "Not really." I sat myself more comfortably next to him and looked over his shoulder at the page he was on. On one page there was a detailed drawing of an ornate carriage being attacked by unseen enemies, and a dirty looking girl pulling the prince to safety. The caption under said '_The Attack'_ the other page had very tiny typing on it.

"Smeesh! How can you read this print, Mytho?" I asked

"I just can." He said. I nodded and shrugged.

"Must mean you have better eyes than me." I said. Stretching out on the grass I laid down nest to Mytho. Scooting myself closer to him to take in some of his warmth, I said

"I'm tired, so I'm going to take a nap. Could you wake me if you happen to see Duck toddling around?"

"Yes." He said

"Thanks darlin'." I said, throwing an arm over my face to block the sunlight a bit. I quickly fell I into a light doze.

Duck's P.o.v

I peeked back around the statue at Mytho; lying down next to him was none other than- Sara! "Aww, they look so perfect together!" I thought out loud. At that moment, Mytho looked up from his book and straight at me.

"Eep!" I said, he saw me! 'Well,' I thought 'I still haven't apologized for his leg yet.' Steeling my nerves I walked up to him. I watched him nudge Sara, waking her up. She sat up, her long chestnut brown hair tousled with blades of grass in it. Blinking her bleary eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness she looked like she was about to say something. But before she could I marched right up to Mytho and said

"Well, you see….um- I'm so sorry!"

Sara's P.o.v

"What?" Mytho and I said in unison.

"Your leg… is your leg still hurting you?" she asked

"Not really." Mytho said

"So it's all better now?" I asked

"Thank goodness!" Duck said, looking relieved. Mytho just stared at her, and she began to do this weird nervous laugh. Duck stumbled away a few feet before plopping herself down on my other side.

"You reading a book?" Duck asked. I sweat dropped. 'Goodness, this girl…' I thought.

"You like books, then?" she asked next. I had to resist face palming myself at this one. 'OK,' I thought 'Third one, I'll intervene.'

"Is the book interesting?" she asked. That one was an OK question, but it still looked like she was beating herself up over it. I was about to jump in when Mytho said

"Not really." 'Wow, is that his catchphrase for the day?' I thought. But this seemed to bring Duck out of her wallowing.

"I don't know if I particularly like or dislike books." He said

"Wow!" I said "I think that's the most I have ever heard you say all at once, Mytho!"

"Oh, really?" he said turning to me.

"And now we're back down to two words again…" I said but Duck didn't seem to be listening to us anymore. For a while I tried asking him different things trying to get lengthier responses out of him until-

"Good day, Mytho." Said a voice above us. I looked up to see Anteaterina.

"Oh, hi Rue! - Qua-!" Duck said before clapping a hand over her mouth. I glared up at Anteaterina, I didn't like her. She was always trying to get into the special class, and had even challenged me to try to get in once… Obviously I had beaten her.

"What do you want Anteaterina?" I asked none too kindly. She glared back at me before saying

"I'm not here to talk to _you_ Sara! Mytho, may I take this seat next to you?"

"Sure." Mytho said. She sat herself down on the other side of Mytho.

"What exactly are your thoughts on Miss Rue?" Oh no, I can smell a scheme coming…

"I don't know." Mytho said. 'Mytho… WRONG ANSWER!' I thought at him

"Also, it's none of your business!" I said butting in.

"Again… I'm not here to talk to _you, Sara_!" she spat at me.

"You do _love_ her don't you?" she asked. 'I swear to _god_ Mytho if you say not really or I don't know I will-!'

"Not really." He said. This time I really _did_ face palm myself. 'Mytho you are walking yourself right into a trap!'

"Then, might I ask you to be with me instead?" she asked. 'Great, now I have to play hero!' I thought.

"Sorry Anteaterina, but I literally like _just_ asked him to be mine, and he said_ yes_! So too bad for you, anyway we got to fly- tootles!" I said and grabbed Mytho's hand and dragged him away with me before Anteaterina had a chance to reply.

We were off down the hill. Me tugging Mytho, when we were a safe enough distance away I stopped.

"Smeesh! Why do I get the feeling we haven't seen the last of her for today?" I asked

"I don't know." Mytho said

"Sweetie that was a rhetorical question…" I said sweat dropping

~Later that day~ (like during dance class)

I was standing next to Rue with the rest of the class. I was wearing my usual black and white leotard when Anteaterina stood up.

"Uh oh…" I said 'Here we go again.' I thought. Pinching Rue's arm I nodded over to Anteaterina.

"Heads up!" I whispered to her.

"Mr. Cat." She said

"What?" he demanded

"The special class is strictly capped at five?"

"Yes, so meow?"

"Then, I guess someone will have to be dropped to make room for me." She said confidently. The class 'ooooh' at this and I heard Pike say

"A declaration of war!"

"Trying to take not just her lover, but her status too! All in one day!" Lilie said swooning.

"Yeah!" Pike said

"How exciting!" they said in unison.

"To prove my worthiness," Anteaterina said "I would like to dance the pas de duex with…. Mytho!"

"Looks like she's not done taking cracks at _that_ nut." I whispered to Rue "Unfortunately, Mytho's quite the hollow nut!" this caused Rue to erupt into a short burst of giggles. I heard Pike and Lilie say farther down the in unison

"Wow, an even _more_ exciting turn of events!"

"This can't be!" I heard Duck say. 'Oh Duck, why yes it can…'. They danced to Tchaikovsky's Hungarian Dance. I had to give it to them, they were good dancers, but both were lacking in something big… Mytho danced more like a puppet than a person, and Anteaterina had no joy in her dance.

"Guess it wasn't all talk huh?" I said to Rue, "She's definitely improved sense when she challenged me."

"We can still easily take her." Rue said back.

"Miss Sara, I would very much like to see your pas de duex."

"Wow, didn't see that comin' thought she was aimin' at you this time." I said to Rue

"Sure!" I said as I stood up.

"But I would like to borrow Mytho for my pas de duex." I said. This brought about more 'oooh's' from the class.

"No! She can't do that, can't she Mr. Cat?" Anteaterina asked. Before Mr. Cat had a chance to say anything I said

"Well, by sharing the same partner we're getting rid of more variables to out dances. You are evaluating us, not who we dance with. And if we had a partner that was better or worse it might change our dance." 'Man,' I thought 'I would make a good lawyer!'. Mr. Cat nodded

"That makes sense; proceed as you like Miss Sara!" I smirked; the entire class knew I had just won the first round. I hadn't gotten a chance to dance yesterday, so I had a lot of pent up energy and was ready to give my best performance yet.

We got into position as Tchaikovsky's waltz from Swan Lake begins to play. 'I am SO ready!' I thought. Every single move I made I put feeling and elegance into. When Mytho and I touched images and feeling, completely irrelevant raced through my head. From what I could see Mytho was experiencing it too. Passion flowed through me anew, adding to my dance. I vaguely heard the class 'oooh's' and 'aaah's' and sighing's. But I was too focused on the thoughts, ideas, emotions, and memories that were racing through my head at lightning speed.

When our dance ended, we got a standing ovation from everyone, even Mr. Cat. There were whistles, hoots and hollers. Some were shouting 'Bravo!' and 'Brava!', but I was only slightly aware of it all, I felt dazed and slightly dizzy from what I had just experienced. I leaned into Mytho's side to steady myself.

"Excellent! Excellent!" Mr. Cat said, calming everyone down.

"What terrific craftsmanship on both of your parts! Sara, you are _definitely_ staying in the special class! And you might have just stolen Miss Rue's spot at most talented dancer!" as Mr. Cat said this, out of the corner of my eye I saw Anteaterina with tears running down her face storm out dragging Mytho behind her.

Walking back to my place I whispered to Rue

"Was I really that good?" I asked her

"Good? You were amazing, Sara!"

"Then I wished someone could have videotaped me…" I muttered. At that moment I saw Duck disappear after Anteaterina and Mytho.

"Sorry, gotta go." I said before running out after them.

~/~/

When I had finally caught up with Duck we just came upon Anteaterina and Mytho when-

SLAP!

"You think nothing of the humiliation I just went through?" Anteaterina demanded

"Not really." I mentally face palmed myself. 'Nice Mytho… nice.'

"Did you not do your best on purpose? Why didn't you dance like that with me! You _like_ Sara don't you? Tell me!" she demanded.

"I don't know."

"Don't mock me!"

"Just so you are aware, if you hadn't been so close to Rue and Sara, I would not have asked you in the first place! Goodbye!" and with that she stormed off.

"Um.." Duck said, but Anteaterina only had eyes for me.

"Come to rub it in my face, have you?" she asked

"Uh, no. Not really." I said.

"Uh wait!" Duck said grabbing her sleeve as she pasted us. At that moment, Duck's pendent began to glow.

"What's happening?" I asked

"I don't know. Wait Anteaterina!" Duck said chasing after her. I glanced back at Mytho, but he seemed fine so I ran after Duck.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" She shouted, ripping apart a tree stump with her claws.

"Not fair…" she said, dropping to her knees and sobbing. A red glow began to emit from her before taking the form of- Mytho?

"I know, go on and cry... It IS unfair." 'Whoa, am I trippin' or somthin'?' I thought

"A heart shard!" Duck said.

"A what shard?" I asked.

"It's what we need to gather to return to Mytho, I'll explain later. But right now-!" Duck was cut off as her pendent began to glow. Enveloping us both in its glow, we transformed, now I was Princess Snow and next to me was Tutu.

"Who are you two? Have you come to laugh at me as well?" Anteaterina demanded

"No Anteaterina, but the one next to you is not your partner."

"Don't be absurd!" she said

"Please, come dance with us!" I said, holding out a hand towards her.

"I refuse! You couldn't possible know how I feel!" she said. She began to dance, as she did rocks and dirt appeared surrounding us.

"Go Away!" She said

"Anteaterina! Is that really your way of dancing" Tutu asked over the uproar.

"Yes! To make the audience surrender, that is art!" A giant rock shard flew at Tutu knocking her to the ground.

"I'll take this one Tutu!" I called to her. She nodded and backed out of the way. I Leapt over the flying dirt towards Anteaterina.

"But that isn't how you really feel!"

"Oh no, I believe it from the bottom of my heart!" she said, picking up pace. I leapt out of the way to avoid hitting another rock shard.

"Waterfall!" I called using it's weightlessness to stop any oncoming flying objects, also using it's weightlessness to get closer to Anteaterina.

"This. Is. My. Way. Of. Dancing!" she said, punctuating each word with a violent twirl.

"Then why do you seem in so much pain? There's no joy in your dancing" I asked

"That's…"

*FLACHBACK TIME* (she says with a disco ball flashing behind her)

_Sara was wearing her usual black and white leotard, standing with the rest of the Special Class. I watched her and Rue stretch out and begin to dance._

"_Aww! It's so magical!" I thought_

"_I want to dance like you, Miss Sara, Miss Rue!" I said_

"_Really? I don't think you should. I don't want a dancing clone." Sara said_

"_You can't dance like us, it's impossible." Rue said_

*FLASHBACK ENDS* (she says with strobe lights behind her now)

"I want to beat Rue and Sara! To win by any means necessary."

"Those feelings…" I said calmly, twirling like her. "Are not truly yours Anteaterina." Her twirling slowed to a stop. Her head hung low, she looked so sad. The raging dirt was replaced with a calm water surface.

"Forget the bitterness and hatred; show me how you _really_ dance. I'm sure it's muck prettier then how Rue and Sara dance. Let's dance!" I took her hand, and we began to dance.

"To your heart's content!" As we danced, I could feel the hate and sadness ebb away from her. When we finished, she stepped away leaving the heart sharp Mytho to stand in front of me.

"You're-…"

"I am the feeling of bitter disappointment, shattered and forgotten."

"But this is not where you belong." Tutu said from the other side of the clearing.

"Must I wander again?" it asked

"No," I said him/it a kind smile "You need to go back."

"Can I go back?" disappointment asked. I giggled and nodded. "Of course sweetie!" I said.

"Will I get to see you again?" disappointment asked. I blushed lightly before saying

"Most likely you will, very soon."

"I'm so glad!" disappointment said; a relieved smile on his face. With that he disappeared and turned back into a glowing red shard. Hearing footsteps behind me I found Mytho standing there staring at me. With one hand I held the heart shard out to him.

"Here" I said offering it to him. The shard floated from my hand and over to Mytho and enter him, right over his heart.

"Mytho!" I heard Fakir shout from somewhere far off.

"Uh, oh!" I said. Tutu grabbed my arm and yanked me away off farther into the forest.

Once we had turned back into ourselves I steered Duck over to a nearby tree.

"OK, spill." I said


	3. Episode 3: The Chase& The Princess' Vow

_Yet again, I seem to have found myself in that overcrowded city square outside the castle. And yet again, I have no business. I sighed, 'After all that trouble we went through to ambush the prince, you think there would a little bit of a commotion! But no, I guess some things will never change…'. At that moment I felt something collide with the side of my head._

"_Oi, Princess!" I heard someone yell. I felt the tick in me temple begin to speed up. Picking up the apple core someone had thrown at me, I whirled around_

"_All right, who threw this-?" I demanded. Then my eyes landed on a ruddy faced boy with a wide smirk on his dirty face. Standing next to him were two menacing looking guards with the kingdoms symbol engraved on their chest plates. 'Oh bloody hell…!' I thought. Had they figured out that the ambush had been staged? Were they going to go cart me off the gallows?_

"_Are you Sara Yuki Shiro?" one asked. I felt myself stiffen, getting ready for anything._

"_What's it to ya?" I demanded, the other guard started forward. My nerves couldn't take it anymore, at this slight movement I grabbed my bow and slung my arrows over my shoulder and ran off._

"_Get her!" I heard them call; I dashed through the crowded market streets weaving in and out between people. Looking over to my right I saw a horse drawn buggy. 'It'll have to do.' I thought as the driver of the buggy began to pull away, I hopped onto the back. The guards came into view at that moment and started to pursue the buggy. They were gaining on me when the buggy turned around a corner blocking me from their view temporarily. Using this chance, I jumped onto the shackled roof of a vender's stall and climbed up onto the roof a nearby building. I heard the guards come around the corner at that moment_

"_There she is!"_

"_Up there!" _

"_Someone! Catch 'er!" because of their shout's villagers began to surround them, wanting to know what was going on; giving me time to make my escape! I darted along from roof to roof. The hot tiling scalding the bottoms of my bare calloused feet. _

_Once I had deemed myself far enough away from the scene I jumped off the side of one building, dropping down into a shady alleyway. After regaining my breath, I composed myself before walking out into the bright sunlight that shone down on the overcrowded market streets. 'Well, not bad for a day's work…!' suddenly I felt my arms being restrained behind me as I was yanked back into the ally._

"_Did you really think you could get away from us that easily?" one of the guards chortled in my ear. My insides felt like ice as more guards began to surround me and all I could think was- 'Sorry Satchi, looks like I'm going to be a little late tonight…"_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Duck's P.o.v

"So…. Let me get this straight. Mytho is the prince from the story 'The Prince and The Raven', he doesn't remember because he shattered his heart to seal the raven away when they both got out of the story. Now it's our job to gather the heart shards for him so that he can defeat the raven and we can all live happily ever after? Oh, and also you're a Duck….?" Sara asked summing up everything I had just told her in the past half an hour. Excluding the part I had found out about her from Miss Edel. Seeing how even I wasn't all that clear on the details, I didn't want to tell her yet and risk scaring her off… 'I'm so surprised to see that she's-…'

"Oh! Duck, we were supposed to meet up with Pike and Lillie an hour ago! Let's get going!" Sara said jumping up from off the ground. 'Things are going to be hard, especially for Sara…' I thought.

"OK! Let's go!" I said running after her.

~Later! ~

"GAAAH! If you can't ever do that, how will you ever get off probation Duck?" Pike exploded, after an hour of getting nowhere.

"All you have to do is walk with a book on your head!" She yelled. I let out a nervous chuckle as Pike in all her wrath towered over me. Sara had left a while ago, saying something about having things to do, leaving me to the mercy of Pike and Lillie.

~Sara's P.O.V~

I shoved my hands deeper into the pockets of my hoodie, finally some alone time! As much as I love Duck and Rue, I was a lone wolf at heart and enjoyed my solitude. Plus with everything that had been going on as of late, I needed some alone time to order my thoughts.

I was leaning up against an ally wall, in what you could call a disguise- I had left my long chestnut brown hair down and curly; my bangs shading my violet eyes, when I usually have it straightened and up in some fashion. I also wasn't wearing my school uniform, replacing the tutu like dress with ugg boots, skinny jeans, a black camisole and a blue hoodie jacket with a ball cap on my head- when Rue and Mytho walked by carrying a picnic basket. I stilled and pressed myself into the ally wall, if Rue noticed me she would probably invite me along. Not that I usually minded, but I didn't want to feel like the third wheel ion their date, and also I just didn't want to talk to anybody right now-…

"Sara?" 'Well, so much for that plan…' I thought.

"Hey, Rue! Going out with Mytho?" I asked good- naturedly. She nodded and smiled at me motioning to the basket.

"Yeah, we have plenty of food here for three people, would you like to come along? We were just heading to the park."

"Ah. Well I wouldn't want to impose…" I said hoping she would catch on. She didn't though

"No! No, you wouldn't be imposing at all!" she said

"Well…" I said 'Say no, say no!' my brain yelled at me "OK, if you insist." I said. Rue smiled at me, and motioned me to come forwards. Pushing myself off the wall with one foot I walked towards the duo and into the light. She smiled and held out her hand which I took.

"What were you doing all alone?" she asked as we began to walk down the street again heading towards the park.

"Oh-… You know….just, you know…" I said off handedly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of orange hair, Duck? What was she doing out here I thought she was supposed to be practicing…

Once we reached the park, Rue and Mytho sat beneath the shade of one of the large trees and relaxed. With the hoodie on, I began to get warm. So shedding my jacket, I tossed it at Rue who caught it and I stood there on my black camisole and skinny jeans. Walking over to a nearby tree with branches almost as wide as me, I jumped up and grabbed the lowest branch and hoisted myself up. In the dappled light streaming through the leaves, I felt at ease and allowed myself to lie down on my stomach on one of the thick tree branches, one leg dangling down to give myself balance; I closed my eyes and rested my head in my folded arms. That is, until-

"Pssst! Hey Sara! Wake up!" Duck whispered to me; yanking on my dangling leg. I blinked my bleary eyes as they adjusted to the sudden brightness and refocused on the blue eyed carrot top that had woken me up.

"Wus'sup Duck." I said as I arched my back and stretched. Duck gave me a bemused smile as she stared at me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing… it's just that you are very cat- like." she said. I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled back anyways.

"Anyway, I thought you were practicing…" I said, turning

"Eh- he, well I'm taking a break, you see…"

"Oh?" I said narrowing my eyes at her guilty expression. "Better hope Pike doesn't spot you taking a break then." I said flippantly. She smiled chagrined; yanking on my leg she tried to pull me out of the tree.

"Get down here, I want to talk." She said

"Aren't we talking now?"

"Yes-."

"Then why do I need to get down?"

"Because!"

"Not good enough."

"I want to follow Mytho!"

"You can't do that alone?"

"It's your job to protect him too!"

"Dually noted, but still."

"Oh, just get down here! He's coming this way!" she said with a final yank she pulled me out of the tree, making me fall to the ground a good seven feet off the ground.

"AH!"

But instead of impacting with the hard earth, I fell on someone. Mytho, to be precise. I heard Duck gasp at what she had caused, and see the glass bottle filled with water Mytho had been carrying shatter as it fell from his hands and hit the ground. We toppled into the bushes from the impact, me on top. I felt his arms wrap around me as we hit the ground, my head buried in his chest, my long brown hair fanning around us. This was BEYOND awkward. I, lying on top of Mytho with his arms wrapped around me, as we lay in the bushes. Yeah, this couldn't be misinterpreted in like a GAGILLION different ways… thanks Duck.

I jumped up and backed away faster than humanly possible.

"Whoa! Sara did you just teleport?" Duck asked, but I ignored her and tentatively walked back to Mytho.

"Sorry 'bout that… you OK?" I asked extending a hand to him. Finally Duck seemed to have caught up to what has happened and exploded.

"AH! Senior Mytho!"

"Mytho's fine." He said

"I mean Mytho! Your hand! Doesn't it hurt?" she asked, pointing to the bloody scratch on his left hand.

"No. So why the weird face?" he asked. I turned to see Duck making quiet the odd face.

"What's with that face, you might scare the kids."

"Is it really that weird?" she asks at out gazes. Turning back to Mytho, I got back to the task at hand (he he, corny joke… get it? _Hand._ Get it? No? Ah well…) and pulled a band aid out of me bra- the perfect place to store thing, because nobody ever checks there- and placed it on his injury.

"There crisis averted." I said

"You keep band aids in you bra?" Mytho asked.

"Yep, no one ever thinks to check a woman's bra, do they?"

"I guess not…" Mytho said, but was soon cut off by Duck.

"Oh no! Your water! That was for Miss Rue wasn't it? We gotta find some more!" she said

"Uh, Duck? I really don't think she's going to mind-!" but I was cut off when Duck grabbed my hand and began to run off. Out of reflex I grabbed Mytho's hand as Duck began to drag me off to go find water.

"Rue deserves good water, not water from the river..." she thought as we walked down one street after the next. She had finally let go of my hand, but I hadn't noticed yet that I was still holding Mytho's hand.

~Duck's P.o.v~

I glanced back at Mytho and Sara to see them still holding hands. I had to nearly bite my tongue off to keep from squealing at the sight. 'But wait, Miss Rue is still going out with Mytho!' I thought, this was going to definitely going to prove a problem for later. Especially if Rue has deep feelings for Mytho-. I shook my head, I'll think about that problem at a later point in time.

I paused, finally taking in my surroundings.

"Oh, am I not in town anymore…?" I thought aloud. "Guess I must have walked too far huh?" I said turning around to face Sara and Mytho. Sara had a look of tolerance on her face at the fact that I had gotten us lost. Mytho just stared blankly out ahead of us…

"Oh, Mytho! ! Oh, I'msosorry! YoustayrightthereandI'llgofindthewater!"

"Are you kidding me? No matter how much you can tick me off, I'll let you wander a forest alone over my dead body!" Sara stated in a huffy tone while flicking a lock of her chestnut brown hair out of her violet eyes. I felt my eyes water up as I tackled Sara (and Mytho) into a hug

"Ohhh! Sara, this is why you're my bestest friend!"

"Yeah, I know. Anyway sense we're already out here, where could we find water?" she said. Mytho glanced at her before pointing over my shoulder

"Oh, over there." He said pointing to a deserted looking restaurant past some trees. The restaurant had a thatched roof with painted walls; an open porch with potted flowers surrounded the place. But, all the windows were dark, even though the sign said it was open.

"Hmm, an empty looking restaurant in the middle of a forest that we couldn't see until Mytho pointed it out. Why does it sound as if we are walking ourselves into a scary movie setting?" Sara said.

"Don't be such a downer Sara! It's perfect! Restaurant water would be perfect!" I said confidently, grabbing her hand and marching forwards.

"Maybe…" Mytho said quietly, being dragged along behind last

I walked determinedly up to the door and knocked before Sara could say another word.

"Ebine? Is that the name of this place?" Sara asked

"Maybe," I said shrugging.

"Excuse me!" I called knocking on the door. Suddenly an eye appeared through the small window in the door.

"Yeeeessss?" called a woman's voice.

"Well, uh, this is a restaurant right?" I asked hesitantly, my b bravery from moments before quickly leaving me. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal a woman with fry- away grey hair pulled up into a tight bun.

"Yes! Yes it is!" she said enthusiastically, her sudden appearance throwing me off balance and toppling me over backwards.

"O-o-one moment,_ please_!" her voice warbled out before just as quickly as she opened the door she slammed it shut again.

"I- I've got a bad feeling about this…" Sara said quietly. A lot of racket began to come from the house, before the lady reappeared again from another door over to our left.

"Thank you for waiting!" she said breathlessly as she ushered us quickly inside.

"Welcome! I am the owner and chef here, Ebine!" she said enthusiastically.

"Uhh…" I said

"Duck…" Sara said, a warning tone working its way into her voice.

"How did you find out about this place? Did a friend tell you?" Ebine questioned as she showed us to a table, the faint notes of Bizet's Carmen- Habanera playing in the background.

"Uh, no, not really." Sara said, subtly scooting closer to Mytho.

"Then you went out of your way to find it?" Ebine asked

"No, not at all." I said to her, out of the corner of me eye I saw Mytho slip her arm casually around Sara's waist, pulling her closer and also distracting me from Ebine with this action

"It wasn't pure chance now, huh?" Ebine asked, her overly friendly smile still plastered in place but her enthusiasm was decreasing.

"Well, yeah. Pretty much…" Sara said, biting on her thumb nail nervously.

"How very splendid!" Ebine said, her smile getting wider to the point where it was just creepy making me jump back at her sudden closeness.

"I've never had a costumer like that before, now please! Sit down!" she said, shoving us all into chairs.

"Um, ma'am… I'm not a costumer… None of us are." Sara said

"Not a costumer…?" Ebine said, as if the concept was too hard for her to understand. I stood in front of her and bowed, feeling slightly guilty.

"No ma'am, we only want some water." I said

"Just water?" she asked sadly. I felt myself beginning to crack

"Um, uh….that is… I'm so sorry!" I said bowing again. Of course then my stomach had to growl from not eating at all that day. A glint entered Ebine's eyes as she stared down at me and I felt my face go red.

"You're hungry aren't you?" she asked, but it sounded more like a statement of truth then a question.

"Then why not have a nice meal while you're here?" she said, I felt myself begin to panic

"W-What? But I don't have any money!" I said, trying to come up with a reason to say no without being rude.

"That's fine, it doesn't matter." She said

"Huh?" I said, suddenly my pendent started to glow; a heart shard is nearby? I glanced over to Sara to see she had noticed the glow too.

"Well, if you insist I guess we could stay for a while…" Sara said quickly, sending me a quick glance before tossing her chestnut curls over her shoulder nonchalantly.

"Oh yes!" Ebine said excitedly "I just made some shrimp pate'!" Ebine rushed off towards what must be the kitchen. Once she was out of sight I rushed to Sara's side; leaning over I whispered in her ear.

"Did you see that? The pendent glowed just now!"

"Yes, I saw. Why do you think I accepted her offer for us to stay?" she said "It must mean there's a shard nearby…" Sara concluded

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ok, well! This is already 7 pager long on word document, and I'm only halfway through the episode. I think I'll leave the second half for the next chapter… Review if you want me to update faster!


	4. Episode 4: The chase& The Vow pt 2

_I sighed as I sat in my cell, my arms chained above my head; not that it mattered, I had lost feeling in my arms a while ago… 'OK. The key is to keep calm. Keep calm!' I tugged lightly at the chains, testing their durability. 'They seemed pretty rusty, maybe if I-!'I froze once I heard the sound of distant footsteps. Closing my eyes, I pretended to be asleep._

"_Hello, Ms. Shiro." My eyes snapped open to meet the golden orbs of the prince's. 'God, they did realize that the ambush was staged?' I thought in horror, my minds eye racing through all the things my fellow gypsies might be going through at this very moment. I opened my mouth to speak, only to find a gag in the way._

"_I'm very sorry about the way you've been treated up till now!" the prince said quickly, digging a rusted skeleton key out of his pocket and unlocking the cell door._

"_I tried to make it clear to the guards that you were to be treated as an honored guest- but I guess they didn't get it." He said, his cheeks darkening as he walked into my cell and unchained me from the wall. I shook my arms to get the blood flowing again as he took the gag from my mouth. Shooting him a glare I shot up from the ground and dusted off my coin skirt._

"_If this is how you treat guests, I don't want to see what you do to unwelcomed people." I snipped at him. His face reddened even further as I stormed out of the cell._

"_Wait! I really didn't want it to go like this; truly, I am mortified at the way you've been treated so far. Please, would you give me one last chance? Lets go up to the castle, we can talk properly there." He pleaded, I sighed, knowing that I had to say yes- for everybody else- despite my displeasure and my pride telling me to storm out with dignity._

"_Oh, alright!" I sighed. "But just because you're just so darn good looking." I joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He smiled, jumping up and brushing his trousers off before walking up to me. Holding one arm out to me, I had to crane my neck up a bit to meet his eyes. Standing next to him, he was a good head taller than me._

"_Shall we get going?" he asked_

"_We shall." I said, flashing him a closed lipped smile._

_Prince Siegfried's P.O.V _

_Once we got back to the castle, Sara was whisked away by a group of maids to get cleaned up. Leaving me to think back on everything, this was not good for me. What type of person was I to let my rescuer be help in a jail cell as thanks? I remembered when I had one of them approach me say they had 'captured' her! Naturally, I had raced down to the little holding cell house that was on the castle grounds. Guilt twisted in my gut as I though back on the incident. 'God, what must she think of me after that?' I thought as I paced one of the sitting rooms. And she had forgiven me so easily too…_

"_I think those maids pulled out half of my hair!" Sara said, I turned around to see a pretty dark haired girl. Sara stood there in a floor length dark pink gown that clung to her petit form, bringing out the rosiness in her pale cheeks. Her dark curls were piled atop her head in elegant twists, holly berries peaking out of her dark ringlets. Before, her skin had looked a tanned because of the dirt that covered her from head to foot, now her milky white skin glowed in the light from the evening sunlight filtering through the windows giving her an ethereal look, with her long dark fluttery lashes framing rich violet eyes. Bow shaped rose pink lips were pursed as she looked around the grand room._

"_You look very beautiful." I said, _

"_Oh, I'm sure you say that to all the gals that save your life." She quipped, _

"_No, you're the first." I said, offering my arm to her which she took graciously._

"_Now, what so you want? What can I do to repay you?" I asked_

"_Oh, where do I start…?" she mused "I need quite a few things, cloths, food, money- lots of money. I have children to clothe, mouths to feed…" she said._

"_Oh?" I said, - children…? Did she…-_

"_No! Not in that way, but I kind of take care of all the homeless kids…" she said blushing lightly. Oh, so she not only was brave (for saving a life) but also selfless and caring… I smiled at her; she was becoming more and more interesting the more I got to know her._

"_Why don't you work here at the castle?" I offered. She blanched, clearly not expecting me to say that._

"_What-?"_

"_Yes, we'll give you free room and board, and all the money you earn will send to the kids you take care of." I said, the more I thought about it the better the plan sounded. _

"_Alright, I'll take you up on the offer." _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

Sara's P.o.v

"Now! Please help yourselves to it!" Ebine cheered coming back into the dining area with plates of piping hot food, steam rolling off the plates as she set them in front of us.

"Nice going, Duck." I muttered at her. She blushed as she sent me another apologetic look.

"Uh, ma'am? If you could get us some-!" I began to say

"Some more? You're right! This is hardly enough!" Ebine said happily, rushing off to get more food for us.

"No-! That's not what I was going to say…." I said disheartened.

"I have to check and see if she has a heart shard or not." Duck said leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"Hey, be my guest." I said, picking up my spoon and taking a small bite of the soup she put in front of me- huh? 'It's cold? But there was steam rolling off it a minute ago…' I glanced over at Duck to see she had just made the same realization I had just made. Together we quickly tasted all the other dishes she had put out for us. All were cold.

"Why do you think they're all cold? There's not much taste to them either, but they look so good." Duck whispered to me.

"Maybe it's got something to do with a heart shard." I guessed; Duck nodded at this looking over my shoulder at where Ebine had disappeared to. Ebine set down more dishes, but each and every one of them was ice cold.

"Hey," Duck said leaning over the table to whisper to Mytho "don't you think something's strange here?" she asked

"Yeah, like how all the dishes are cold, but look hot?" I offered; resting my elbows on the table to lean over farther.

"Who knows." He said.

"Huh?" Duck said, we shared a glance before bringing our heard together to whisper.

"He can't even tell when something's off." I said.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too… I need to somehow get back into the kitchen." Duck said; Ebine appeared setting down a cup of ice cream.

"Here's desert!" She said, both Duck and I recoiled from the icy dish. Too much cold and I might get a brain freeze!

"And that concludes course A!" Ebine said. 'What? Exactly how many courses will there be?'

"Next up, Course B!"

"What?" Duck and I said in unison.

"Okay! Listen, I'm going… to the restroom." Duck said, whispering the last part.

"We needed to know this, because…?" I said, raising my eyebrows at her but she was already off. Sighing, I rested my chin on my fist, watching her go. "Weirdo…" I muttered.

Minutes later, she was back. Jittering away about something: "Wh- What should I do…?" she asked "At this rate, I'll be…"

"Duck-?"

"But I don't care what happens to me, b-but Mytho and Sara…-!"

"Duck-!"

"I gotta save them! I know a story that goes like this!" she exclaimed "A brother and sister get lost in the forest and find a gingerbread house. Then, a kind old woman appears and serves them all sorts of foods. But she was really-!"

"Wait, why are you talking about Hansel and Gretel? Duck, what did you find out?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Ebine is trying to fatten us up to eat us!" Duck exclaimed. "We gotta get out-!" Duck began to say, but got cot short when she tripped, sending her flying head first into the mantle place. This sent an intricate looking box fall to the floor, revealing cooking recipes. Duck picked one of them up as I went to join her on the floor.

"Huh? Recipes? And a photograph?" I looked over her shoulder, staring at a photograph at the back of the box. It looked like a wedding photo, of Ebine and some man. Her husband, perhaps?

"What are these?" I wondered aloud

"What are you doing?" Duck and I jumped, whirling around to face Ebine.

"Oh, well, I, uh… I was thinking of going soon!" Duck stuttered out.

"No, you can't!" She exclaimed, her face darkening as she took a menacing step forwards.

"I've still got my dishes to cook!" she yelled at Duck, taking hold of her shoulders and shoving me to the side.

"Oof." I said as I landed on my backside. Mytho leaned over, helping me to my feet.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I turned back to Duck and Ebine.

"Why should I stay when I'm already full?" Duck yelled back. Ebine froze, and then stepped back.

"I see. Well then, how about you two?" she asked calmly, turning to face us. At this, Duck jumped

"Uh, Th- they!"

"You two will eat more right?" she asked hopefully, shoving Duck aside.

"Probably." Mytho said. Ebine smiled, and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"And you?" she asked turning to me.

"I- I guess…"I said. Duck was probably going to get kicked out any minute, and we still had a heart shard to find. It wouldn't do us much good to have us both trapped outside. Just as I predicted, as soon as the words had left my mouth, Ebine was hauling Duck out the door and slamming it behind her. I could hear Duck pounding on the door egging to be let back in.

Sighing, I pulled a chair up next to Mytho.

"This is just great…" I muttered sarcastically. Then I paused, noticing all the empty plates littering the table. "Mytho, where did all the food go…?" I asked him slowly.

"I ate it." He said, pulling another dish towards him. 'Whoa.'

"Ok, sweetie?" I said, blocking the next plate of food with my arm, pulling the dish away with the other, "you don't have to eat everything she brings out. Why don't we take a break, m'kay?" I asked, taking thee fork and knife from him.

"Ok." He said. Suddenly, I felt myself begin to glow. 'Uh oh. Duck must be turning into Princess Tutu.' I thought. Quickly, I jumped up, and dashed off through the front door. Just in time for both of us to transform. Golden light flooded around us as Ebine opened up the door.

"Who's there?" she called. Princess Tutu stepped forward

"Meal time has now ended." She said, as I danced over to Mytho.

"Please, prince. You must rest a while." I said, conjuring up a swing- like chair for him.

"My costumer!" Ebine exclaimed. "Give me back me costumer!" Tutu and I shared a glance, before both of us offered her our hands.

"Please come dance with us, Ebine." We said in unison. She glared at us, taking a step back. "I am not a dancer; my job is not to dance!"

"My job is to cook! To have my costumers eat my cooking!" she said.

"What do you hope to gain by forcing him to eat?" I asked, Tutu and I dancing towards her.

"I want him to keep eating! More and more!"

"Yes, but why?" Tutu asked

"What do you mean why? I want him to eat lots and lots! I want my dear costumer to have his fill!"

"Because having your fill," Ebine said, another voice chiming in with hers "is pure happiness." From behind her, a heart sharp appeared: Loneliness.

"We've found you." I said. "This person's heart is not where you belong." I said.

"Let's go back." Tutu said

"I'm not letting him go anywhere!" Ebine said, dark clouds beginning to surround her and Loneliness. The wind picked up, carrying them up into the air.

"Ms. Ebine!" Tutu called "What felling is that shard… Snow, do you know?" she asked, turning to me.

"It's Loneliness." I said

"I just want him to enjoy my cooking! That's what a restaurant is for!" Ebine called down to us.

"Then why has your cooking become so bland and cold?" Tutu asked, as we danced our way up to them in their ship. Ebine gasped.

"Why would you force your costumers to eat such a meal?" I asked, joining Tutu.

"Why would you lock him up? I want you to tell me… what is your feeling, Ebine?"

"What I'm feeling…." She said slowly.

"Come dance with us, Ebine." I said offering her my hand once again. This time, she did.

"Yes, back then, I felt a little uncertainty, but mostly bliss. I could have burst with happiness! A warm atmosphere… Happy conversation… Delicious food…" Ebine said

"What a wonderful restaurant." Tutu said

"What a wonderful couple." I said

"I'd set my dish next to his and point, saying 'Who will taste better, you or you?' He'd tease me and point at mine 'You still have a long way to go'. But that was happiness for me. But, now there's no one left to tease me when I ask about it. I have recipes, but the who cooked them is no longer here." Ebine said, her voice starting to break.

"I'm so lonely. So, I want to have my costumers stay as long as possible. I could at least have that!" Ebine said, her voice growing desperate. I stepped back from Ebine and stared at Loneliness, offering him my hand. In his eyes, something flashed through them as he stepped towards me.

"I'm sorry, but I must go." He called to Ebine, walking closer to me

"Wait! Don't go! I'll be all alone again!" she cried

"Don't worry you wont be left alone Ms. Ebine." Tutu said, as Loneliness came to me turning back into a shard in my hand.

"Because you have the recipes left to you by the one who loved you." I said

"Right here." Tutu said, pulling up the box. "Lots of dishes are waiting to be made." She said. Ebine's eyes welled with tears as she looked at the picture

"My dear!" she cried, holding the box close to her. Ebine, floated back to the restaurant and out of sight. Once she was gone, I released my magic, as Mytho fell back down to earth. He flipped in mid air, and took my waiting hand as he landed safely on the ground.

"Our prince." Tutu said. "Your feelings belong inside you." I said, offering him the shard which floated into him through his chest. Tutu tugged on my dress, motioning that we needed to go; I nodded, turning to leave. Only for Mytho to pull me back. Strengthening his grip on my hand

"I'd like to thank you; Snow, Tutu." He said. I smiled, pulling my hand free. Together Tutu and I bowed before dashing away. Leaving Mytho in the clearing outside of the restaurant.

"Well, not bad for a days work." I said, once we had turned back into ourselves

"Yeah, I guess. But Mytho still seems sad." Duck said. I glanced around the corner to see Fakir and Rue.

"You better skedaddle. Rue and Fakir are here." I said , she jumped before peeking around the corner for herself.

"Oh no!" Duck said

"It's all good; I'll take care of everything. You just scram, OK?" I said

"Oh, thanks Sara." Duck said before running away.

Ok, show time! I sauntered around the corner and calmly walked up to Fakir, Mytho, and Rue. "Hey, everyone! Did you all fancy getting' lost in the woods too?" I asked jokingly.

"Sara?" Rue asked in surprise.

"The one and only." I said. "Anyway, let's get back to campus, it's getting late. Rue, do you still have my jacket? It's getting cold out." I said

"Wha- wai- bu-!" Fakir stuttered

"Now Fakir, enough of your larking about! We need to head back!" I scolded.


	5. Episode 5: Giselle & the Lullaby

Rue and I walked down the long polished hallways, it was Tuesday and we had advanced class- which took place at 8 o'clock at night, mind you- with Ms. Kelly. She was the youngest and one of the only human teachers at the school. But, she was also probably one of the toughest too.

As Rue and I walked closer to ballet room 5- where the advanced class was held- the music grew louder.

"What is Ms Kelly is playing?" Rue asked as we walked closer, music growing louder all the while.

"Beats me." I shrugged "There's a no electronic policy for the students- which is stupid. So, all I ever hear now a days is classical music."

"Yes, we_ know_!" Angela said coming up on my right. Angela had her light brown hair up in a bun and was wearing her usual blue leotard. She, Chloe, Amy, and Jessica all wore the same blue leotard to show they were all really close friends- or something along those lines…

"Anyway, Ms Kelly says to not put on your toe shoes yet, just to get dressed and start warm- ups." Chloe said, popping up on Rue's left, her red hair up in a ponytail tied with a white bow.

"Got it." I chirped as they walked away. Rue rolled her eyes, they were always pestering us because- and here I'm quoting Rue- 'We're so much more popular and they want to seem cooler than they actually are'. I just snorted at my friend as we entered the changing room. We didn't talk as we changed, each of us taking up all the space we needed because we were the only other ones in the room.

"Sara, help me with my hair, please?" Rue said after five minutes of her sitting there fiddling with her wild mane of black curls and me sitting here- all dressed, and ready to go- watching her.

I smirked as I walked over to her "All you had to do was ask, hon'." I said as she blushed furiously, muttering something under her breath about me being a 'smarmy know- it- all git'

When we finally reentered the dance room, the rest of the quote- unquote 'Special Class" as Mr. Cat put it, was already gathered in the middle of the room(Fakir and Mytho included).

"What took you two so long?"

"Yeah, where have you two been?" Angela and Chloe asked us, Amy and Jessica nodding along with them.

"Oh, you know." Rue said giving her best Mona Lisa smile. I think she was trying to seem aloof, well to everyone she seemed like that 'oh- so- sweet, prim and proper mystery girl'. Except to me; I saw through the façade. I smirked.

"Yeah, you know." I said, mimicking Rue, "Rue's hair was being a bi- polar two- year- old on a caffeine jolt." I quipped. Everyone laughed at the comment; Rue sent me a mean look with a well aimed jab at my ribs. It didn't hurt, but I pretended it did; playing up the theatrics. I pretended to fall to the ground from the push and I looked up at her with my best 'sad- face'.

"Ow! Rue, don't be such a bully!" I teased, pulling my best pouty face and directing it at her. This earned me another laugh, if a bit forced from the 'Blue Girls'.

"AH, HA HA ! That was SOO funny, Sara!" laughed Amy

"Ah hehe!" giggled Jessica "Sara, stop messing around- hehe-!"

Fakir didn't laugh, but I could see him trying not to smile at my antics. I wore a devilish smirk as I jumped up off the ground and dashed over to him.

"Hey, hey, Fakir! I got something to tell ya!" he gave me his best glare- which, by now, didn't work on me like it still did on Duck- and said,

"What do you want?"

"Just lean down, would you?" I said. He rolled his eyes, but obliged. I cupped my hands around his ear and…

…licked his ear.

"AH! EEWWW!" I fell over sideways laughing, leaning into Mytho's side as I watched through bleary eyes as Fakir's face went bright red as he scrubbed his ear against his shoulder in an effort to get my 'germs' off of him.

"Enough!" called a voice from the door. We all froze and turned to see Ms Kelly standing there in all her 'regal-ness'. Ms Kelly's sharp Safire blue eyes scanned over us before landing on me. Oh boy, did I have it coming…

Ms Kelly was one of the youngest teachers at the school, and also, one of the toughest. She had mid length dark brown hair- similar to mine, actually- that was currently hanging lose around her pointed alabaster face. She was very pretty, an elegant- yet austere- air hung in any room she entered, so naturally she was admired by much of the male population at the school. Though none were brave enough to go up against the fierceness that was Ms Kelly.

"Ms Sara," Ms Kelly said, 'Oh no, here it comes!' "Please leave the class, and don't come back until you can act your age. This is a class for serious dancers." She said, her voice as cold, and as sharp as and ice pick. I gulped, feeling all eyes turn to me, I felt my face heat up.

"Yes ma'am." I said, quickly scurrying out of the room. Back in the changing room, I quickly changed back into my street clothes (skinny jeans, cami and zip-up sweat shirt). Now with extra time, I did my make- up. I don't wear a lot, just a little eye liner and mascara, with some lip gloss dabbed on. After that, I went out into town (Duck was also in class)

"By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I'll covet,  
>By the sea, Mr. Todd, ooh, I know you'd love it!<br>You and me, Mr. T, we could be alone  
>In a house that we'd almost own,<br>Down by the sea!" I began singing, walking down the cobble stone streets. Ah, Sweeny Todd…

"Care for a carvin' ma'am?" I jumped at a voice coming from my right. There was a small stand there, a boy about my age stood on the other side, a bright cheery smile on his dimpled face.

"Oh?" I said, walking over to him. He was rather handsome, with short curly red hair and sparkling green eyes. His freckled face had dirt and soot smudged on his face, but besides that, he looked like he could be a student.

"Here," he said placing a carving in my hand, "the moment I saw you I knew this was for you." He said, flashing a charming smile. I looked down to see a miniature carving of a jaguar; it lay crouching its tail frozen mid- swish. Dark amethyst eyes glinting in the sunlight, peering up at me from the palm of my hand. I glanced back at the guy, giving him a quizzical look.

"It's quite beautiful, and well crafted. But I'm sorry; I don't think this is for me." I said, handing it back to him. He shook his head, pressing back into my hand.

"Oh no, this was defiantly meant for you." He said, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was some hidden meaning behind his words. 'Weirdo.' I thought, raising my eyes to look at him from under my lashes.

"He didn't seem like a pedophile, he was about my age. And he looked kind enough, well; I guess it wouldn't hurt to just buy the stupid thing to make him happy.

"Alright," I said "how much?" reaching my free hand down to my back pocket where my wallet lay.

"Free of charge." He chirped

"Excuse me?"

"For a maiden as fair as you, it's free."

"Uhh…" I said, an uneasy feeling falling over me "thanks." I said, giving the queer boy one last glance before walking off. Once out of sight, I broke into a sprint, my heart hammering in my chest like I was on a caffeine jolt; my arms shaking uncontrollably. I picked up the pace until my surroundings became blurred from my speed. Why was I running? What was I running from? Nothing, right?

I forced my self to slow to a stop, finally taking in my surrounding. I was in the park; resting against the large oak where I had taken a nap the other day. Panting from my run, I collapsed under the tree. Well, this has been a rather interesting afternoon. I opened my hand up to see the jaguar sitting there in the palm of my hand, ready to pounce on some unsuspecting prey. How was I like a jaguar?

My heart was still pounding in my chest, from the run or something else, I wasn't sure. I heard rustling coming from my left; I jolted up. Oh, bad idea. The blood rushed from my head from sitting up so quickly; clouding my vision. I felt a hand gram me by my upper arm. I moved to swat the person away, but I suddenly found that I didn't have the energy to do it. All I could do was collapse backwards into the person's waiting arms. 'Oh, I'm so getting raped…' floated through my head before I was consumed by darkness.

`.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_I had been working at the castle for month, and winter was fast approaching. There was now a constant chill in the castle, which no amount of torches or roaring fires could get rid of. The kitchen chambers, where I usually worked, were probably the worst. I had to wake up extra early now to defrost the vegetables with Nessa, the cook._

_But today, was my first day off, and my first paycheck! I had gotten it from Nessa earlier that morning, with her muttering something about favoritism from the prince under her breath, probably thinking I couldn't hear. But of course, I did, my hearing is very good. I happily changed back into the clothes I had come here in. It had felt like such a long time since I had last worn my green skirt with a red coin sash and purple half top. I tossed away my chambermaid uniform, a dull brown dress with an equally dull grey apron, and slung my bow and arrow across one shoulder._

"_Sara! Wait, the prince would like to see you before you leave." Said another one of the chambermaids. I hadn't seen the prince since he had given me the job here at the castle last month except for occasional glances when we passed each other in the hallway. _

_I was just about to walk out the door when the girl had caught up to me._

"_Oh, what does he want?" I whined, I had to leave now if I wanted to make it to the caravan before sundown, and I was suppose to meet Satchi at the Town Tavern in an hour, and I running behind schedule already._

"_He didn't say."_

"_Well, tell him I've already left, I don't have time for this right now. That and it's my weekend off!"_

"_But he's ordered you to come." she said. 'Oh, that sod.' I thought, I couldn't disobey if it was a direct order from any of the royal family._

"_Fine!" I said slamming the servant's entrance behind me "I'll go see what the little sod wants! Like I care if I'm late for my appointment…" I growled under my breath as I stormed my way out of the servant quarters._

_At A quick pace I walked through the lavish hallways, decadent in tinsel and holly and other holiday decorations; some of which I helped put up._

_Finally arriving at my destination, after walking down many corridors I knocked on the gleaming door. 'There's no way I'll be on time now… And I was really looking forward to seeing Satchi.' The door swung inwards allowing me access and I stepped in._

"_Well, long time no see, little sister." I froze, I knew that voice, it was-_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

When I woke again, the first thing I was aware of was warmth. Blinking my eyes, I opened them up slowly, shielding my sensitive eyes to the sudden light coming from the fire. 'Fire… caravan… camp…home.' The words floated through my head, disconnected, unrelated, and disjointed. I was in small one room cabin, the boy from the stand sat on a wooden chair whittling away at a piece of wood. Under normal circumstances, I should have had my abduction light blaring, but I just didn't seem to have the energy for much more than to just sit up and stare at him. Sensing my stare, he turned around to face me, giving me a soft smile.

"Did you kidnap me?" I asked

"No."

"Why am I here?"

"When I found you under the tree in the park you looked ill, so I brought you back here. Is that a crime?" he said

"No."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sorry?"

"Tea, would you like a cup?" He said, gesturing to a kettle hanging over the hearth.

"Oh, yes, please." I said, just realizing how parched my throat felt. He handed me a cup and I sipped the hot liquid greedily. The bed I sat in was a modest cot, and smelled of sandalwood.

"Do you know the lullaby of the Wiccan's?" He asked. Pulling a small leather bound book from the bedside table drawer.

"Excuse me?" this was a really odd dude.

"The Lullaby of the First Wiccan's. It's my favorite. Some people say it's based on a true happening." He said, leaning in close to me; his green eyes sparkling with mischief in the firelight.

"Would you sing, while play my flute?"

"What?" I asked

"You can sing, can't you?"

"Err, yes. Fine, alright." He handed me over the book I looked down; at closer inspection, the book was very old. The pages were yellowed and brittle with age, dust lay thick on the cover. Weird…

"In the first light,

There was only one lass

Her feathers black as night,

And as sharp as glass

Tears of deception

In the brightness of day

In the black garden

Where we used to play

One wish for company

One dance in our harmony

Waltzing through the night

Till the morning light

For she is the voice of the spirits in vein

Follow me children, we'll all play a game,

Till our darkness is gone by the light of dawn

Father the in fields after summer nights are gone

Shadows dance in the nursery

For mother you're cursing me

For it must stay this way

The weary of life, come here to lay

For we are the Wiccan's first children;

In the darkness of day

Tears of deception

In the brightness of day

In the black garden

Where we used to play."

Goosebumps rose on my arms as I sang. Seriously, what a creepy song! And he liked this? Well, whatever floats your boat. He had played the flute while I sang and it made for quite the chilling affect. Setting the book aside, I glanced up to meet his expectant gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing what?" I said, standing up. Glancing out the window, I saw only darkness; I'm guessing that it is really past curfew.

"Look, as creepy as this has been. I have to go. Hopefully I won't run into you again. Bye." I said, making to leave.

"Wait, Sara! Don't you remember anything?" He said, jumping up from his seat, the flute falling to the ground. He snatched at my arm trying to get me to stay

"No! What am I suppose to remember, anyways!" I yelled, yanking my arm out of his grasp, I stormed out the door.

It was only once I had gotten back to my dorm room and lying in bed that it came to me. He called me Sara, but I had never told him my name.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I decided to add this to the end of the Chapter, because I take naming my O.C's very seriously, so I thought I would put up the meaning's to everybody's name; even if they're not one of my O.C's.:

**Siegfried** \si(e)-gf-ried, sieg-fried\ as a boy's name is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Siegfried is "peace of victory".

**Rue **a girls name in German meaning "Fame; Notorious"

**Fakir** comes from the Arabic word for poor man; its meaning is akin to dervish, a holy ascetic who is regarded to have mystical powers.

**Sara** is a Hebrew name meaning "princess"

**Yuki** from the Japanese language meaning "blessing; snow"

**Shiro** Japanese for "pure; white"

**Satchi** (Japanese) meaning "child of joy"

**Kelly** is Gaelic meaning "strife, war, bright- headed"


	6. Episode 6: The Festivale & The Kiss

_From high up in the tree tops, the girl watched the stragglers, the wanderers, the lost….. The dead. Everyone ended up here eventually, in the Xardín Sombra Wiccans forest. At her side, Bruxa mewled indignantly at her, she was tired of sitting up in the treetops like some bird; Bruxa was ready to go hunting. _

"_I know, Bruxa!" she said, trying to calm the panther "Just another minute, please?" she pleaded with her familiar. The large cat seemed to roll her eyes before repositioning herself on the thick branch. The young girl shook her head at the impatient familiar. Though, she could understand, shadow watching was a tedious job that she disliked, but she wanted to make a good impression for father, and the only way to do that is by shadow watching. For her family was Xardín Sombra Wiccans, so that made her a Wiccan das sombras._

"… _The weary of life, come here to lay_

_For we are the Wiccan's first children;_

_In the darkness of day_

_Tears of deception_

_In the brightness of day_

_In the black garden_

_Where we used to play."_

_The girl's ears pricked at the strained notes of the lullaby, glancing down she saw a boy not much older that herself waltzing through_ _Xardín Sombra Wiccans. But all she could really make out was his bright red hair…_

"_Bruxa, stay here I'm going to go check something out." She said to her familiar. All she got for a reply was a flick of the ear from Bruxa. 'She's never in a good mood when we're on shadow watch.' She though before swinging down off her branch to land on the ground far below._

_She hit the ground in a crouched position, slinking behind a tree as she watched the boy. She blinked in surprise when she spotted his ears 'An elf in Xardín Sombra Wiccans? But I thought we only catered humans…' she was definitely going to tell her father about this breach. After dubbing the young elf un- armed and not a threat, she stepped out from her hiding spot._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked, he jumped at her sudden appearance eyes wide._

"_What do you mean? I'm merely lost! I was separated from my caravan…" he said. The girl's brow furrowed, weren't elves supposed to have a good sense of direction?_

"_Don't you know where you are?" she asked mildly_

"_No- wait," now he seemed to be paying closer attention to her now scanning her up and down. From her mane of dark brown tresses to her bare feet. But mostly, to the tattoo of a triquetra on her bare shoulder "are you a-!"_

"_Wiccan das sombras? Yes, you're in the_ _Xardín Sombra Wiccans. But what I want to know, is how you know that lullaby?" she asked_

"_Th- There was a rumor; there's always been a rumor about Xardín Sombra Wiccans- how no one who's entered has ever come back out. So-"_

"_Tell me Satchi, do you know what Xardín Sombra Wiccans means? It's from a very, very old language. Older that my family- which is quite old." She asked slowly stepping forward, the elf froze._

"_How do you know my-"_

"_I'll tell you, Satchi, it means_ _Wiccans Shadow Garden. Because, I am a wiccan das sombras- a wiccan of the shadows- and I reap the shadows of the weary of life. They come to my family's garden for their final rest." She explained, smiling coolly at the elf in front of her._

"_Why- Why are you telling me all this?" he asked. The girl rolled her eyes,_

"_You said it yourself, no one who's entered has ever comes back out." He glanced at the ground, his heart racing in his chest. She was standing on his shadow._

"_Don't worry, I may not be very good at shadow reaping, but I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible." The girl said in a matter of fact tone._

"_At least let me know your name before I go!" Satchi pleaded as he felt the life slowly drain away._

"_Brancaneves."_

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

"Cawwwww!"

"What-?" I woke with a start, glancing over to the open window to see a crow on the sill.

"Shoo!" I said, but mostly mumbled since I still wasn't completely awake. Getting out of bed I looked down to see I was still in my casual clothes. 'Right, creepy guy, dance class, song, statue… note?' On the table next to Duck and I's bunk beds was a note weighed down the wash basin. I glanced up to Duck's bunk to find it empty. My brow furrowed, what time is it…? I picked up the note and began to read.

Sara,

You came in really late last night, so I am letting you sleep in. When you wake up come and find me! A whole lot happened yesterday and Rue saw me as you- know- who! I also found a you- know- what! So come and find me!

Love,

Duck

I felt my eyes widen at the note. Rue saw- _WHAT?_

Let me tell you this, I probably just broke the record for fastest clothing change! I was out of the dorms and wide awake before the paper even hit the floor.

When I walked into the beginners dance room it was just in time to hear Mr. Cat explain about the 'Fire Festival'. 'Oh yeah, I think this is what Rue was talking about during her gush about Mytho.'

"The Fire Festival is a town festival where people dress up in the old ways and dance around a bonfire." Mr. Cat explained, I had to suppress a giggle at Duck's expression that she had been caught spacing out.

"I see. Now I really understand…" Duck said, scratching the back of her neck- a nervous habit she seems to have acquired.

"But most important of all is the golden apple given to the couple that dances the most exquisitely at the event." I rolled my eyes, almost being able to see what Mr. Cat must be imagining at the moment.

"Golden Apple?" Duck asked

"That's right, it's said that a couple who's been given the golden apple will be bound together forever!" Now I see why Rue was giddy about the festival, she probably wants to win the golden apple with Mytho so that they would be 'bound together forever!' or something…

'Wait, why do I even care at all?' I thought ' Probably because of how little sleep I got…' from the doorway I watched Mr. Cat try to get Duck's attention again. 'She's going to end up in detention… again'

"Ms. Duck." No response

"Ms. Duck!" again, nada

"MS. DUCK!"

"I said, I know thaaa…." Duck trailed off, realizing her mistake. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said meekly.

Mr. Cat twitched, before angrily getting out his scratching post and clawing at it. You could almost see the evil dark purple aura coming from him.

"As punishment for your lack of focus, you will clean the lesson room for the advanced class!" he yowled, picking up the speed of his scratching. "And if you don't do it properly- I will have you MARRY ME!" What? But, I don't think she even knows where the advanced classroom is. I scratched the back of my neck only to see- I still had that panther carving in my hand. 'Huh… I wonder-'

"And I have you go to the fire festival with me, meow!" I walked up to Duck, resting my hand on her arm.

"Duck? Be a good girl, and clean for today." I said, her eyes widened and she jumped, whirling around to face me.

"Sara! Would you help me? That way we can talk about you- know- what!" She whispered to me, rather conspicuously.

"Yeah, Duck." I said, sweat dropping

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So, Loneliness, huh?" I said as I carried the mop, leading the way to the advanced classroom. I said, as Duck wrapped up her story.

"Yeah, but what do you think Rue will do? I mean…"

"I wouldn't worry about that for now," I said "Rue wouldn't say that a fictional character from a story came and saved Mytho. She has a reputation to uphold." I opened the door to find Mytho. To say the least, Duck freaked out,

"Whaaa? Ahhh!" She said as I closed the door, she dropped the bucket of water. I pinched my brow, great. Just great.

"Duck!" I scolded

"I- I'm sorry Sara!" she said, now thoroughly flustered.

"It's fine," I said "just go get some more water, I'll clean this up." I said, she nodded. Grabbing the bucket up off the floor she dashed off the way we'd come.

"Ditz." I mumbled, moving to the closet to get out some rags.

"Sara?" I jumped slightly, 'Oh right, Mytho's here.' I thought.

"Yeah?"

"Where've you been?" he asked, walking towards me. "You weren't around this morning."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, well Duck let me sleep in cause I was out really late last night, and…. Yeah." I said, ending the sentence dismissively. "Oh, um," I said trying to find something to change the subject "why are you dressed like that?" I asked

"Rue said she wanted to practice for the Fire Festival, so I've been waiting all this time." He said, I felt annoyance grow in the pit of my stomach. What was Rue doing, treating Mytho like that? Sighing, I set the rags I'd been collecting on the ground and stood up.

"Look," I said, resting my hand on his shoulder "I'm sure there's a reason that she's been delayed in coming here. We both know Rue doesn't miss things like this. I'm sure everything will be alright." He gave me a faint smile before touching my hand.

"Thank you Sara."

"Well, that's what I'm here for." I joked. Grasping my hand in his, he stepped closer.

"When I'm alone… it feels so dark and cold…" he stepped closer, now we were toe to toe. 'Ok, bit too close now, thank you!' I thought. But even though my panic alarm was going off, I couldn't seem to move away. "Will you be going tonight, Sara?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't usually plan that far ahead in my day." I said, trying to find a way of saying 'no' without actually saying 'no'. "I'm more of a… make it up as I go along, type of girl. You know me; I like to keep it spontaneous!" I said, backing away from him, at least until my back hit the wall. 'Great, now I'm cornered' I thought. He brought up his other arm and wrapped it around my waist. 'Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!' I thought 'This is my best friend's boyfriend! I am so breaking the rules of the BFF code!'

"Let's dance, Sara." He whispered in my ear. 'Oh, why does this seem so dirty?' I thought, trying to fight back a blush, 'Oh yeah, because it is!'

My head began to throb as he spun me in circles around the dance floor. Images, images of things I've never seen floating through my head. Someone holds me safe and warm, close to their body in the December snow… Figures dancing gracefully across a gleaming golden floor- a masquerade ball. And-

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_The Prince's eyes sparkled in delight as he and the petit brunette at his side darted down a narrow ally away from the guards._

"_It's so peculiar to run away from the palace guards." He commented. The girl turned just enough to meet his gaze; an impish grin upon her face._

"_Oh? Well then it's a good thing you're with me then. I've had loads of practice!" she quipped before racing off into the crowded market street, towing an incognito prince behind her._

"_Wait for me!" he called, laughing all the while as the girl weaved in and out of stands and wagons. She just laughed in response._

"_Try to catch me!" she teased, staying just far enough away from the prince so that he couldn't grab her. In a flash, she scaled the side of a stand and sat, looking down coyly at him from the roof top._

"_That's- that's unfair!" the prince wheezed; out of breath from their run. The girl giggled at the prince before jumping down to stand next to him._

"_Sa-!" the prince began to say before the girl captured his lips in a kiss. Not objecting, the prince wrapped one arm around the girl's slim waist, while raking his other hand through her long, sweet smelling brown hair. The girl smiled into the kiss before pulling back slightly._

"_What was that for…? Not that I minded…" the prince breathed_

"_You're prize." The girl said simply_

"_But I didn't win…"_

"_You did, I like to see that you're willing to fight for me…. To chase me, so you could be with me… Before was a test, you passed. So, this is your prize." She sighed to him before pulling the breathless prince in for another kiss. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

My heart was racing, we had finished dancing. One of his hands was tangled in my hair, the other pulling my body flush against his. My feet dangled off the ground as he held me in this position, my arms wrapped around his neck. Our lips a hair's breath away from touching.

"Sara…" he sighed. My brain was yelling at me to pull away, to stop, to not give in to temptation. But my body seemed to not be listening.

"This is wrong…" I said, though with not much conviction. I felt his lashes brush against my cheek as his eyes lowered to stare longingly at my lips.

"Just one kiss," Mytho whispered "won't hurt." 'One kiss… one kiss… it won't do any harm, no one would find out…'

"Okay."

The distance closed, our lips clashed together.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Woooo! Wow! Nine pages on word document! I think it's a record! Yeah, so I'm ending this here with my little cliffy! If you want me to update faster so you find out what happens after the kiss, review!

Anyway! So I've decided that if there are any readers out there who love me or any of my stories ( or if you're just bored cuz it's summer and there's nothing to do) I was wondering if there were any artists that would make a fanfiction trailer on YouTube for any of my stories (it doesn't have to be this one) or would like to draw one of my OC's . Just PM me if you're interested in doing something for me:)

-Oh yeah! Also, the lullaby that I wrote for this, it's to the tune 'Come little Children'

Remember: REVIEW!


	7. Episode 7: Sara's Regrets

"Okay."

The distance closed, our lips met.

The kiss started out sweet, and soft. Our lips brushed hesitantly against each other as we both were in uncharted waters. Moving closer to each other until there was barely any space, I placed my hand over his heart, feeling the erratic thrumming beneath the pads of my fingers. A smirk tugged at the corner of my lips as I felt just how flustered he was just by kissing me.

There was still that voice in the back of my head saying this was wrong, but that only seemed to fuel the excitement; the thrill of doing something so _naughty_. I finally noticed just how much bigger he is than me, feeling his hand slide along my waist to my back and running his fingers up and down my spine. I shivered at the contact, and I could feel him smile triumphantly into the kiss as his slender digits rippled over my rib cage. His head tilted, pressing his lips harder against mine to prolong the kiss. It didn't last long though, we had to pull away so we could catch our breath; and when we did, reality came crashing back down in the form of Fakir standing outside the class window looking straight at us.

"Oh shit."

I shoved Mytho away, not even pausing when he stumbled back. 'Crap, crap, crap! What was I thinking?' I dashed into the hall running right into Fakir.

"- Quak!"

"Please tell me I did not see what I think I saw!" he demanded

"I don't know-! I was just- and then this-! And, oh my god!" I babbled, my heart hammering in my chest. My brain was a frazzled mess from what just happened and what bad results were most likely to come. 'Oh god, Rue…' I raked a hand through my hair as Fakir stood livid in front of me.

"I can't believe you of all people would do something like this to Rue! You know how she feels about him!" he scolded. "What the _hell_, Sara? What were you thinking?"

"I don't know!" I pleaded "I wasn't! I don't know what I was doing, Fakir! It just sort of happened! It won't happen again!" tears sprung to my eyes, this was so, so, so _bad_! Fakir seemed to notice and paused, resting a hand on my shoulder before pulling me into a comforting, yet slightly awkward, hug.

"It doesn't matter if it won't happen again, it already happened _once." _Fakir sighed, his shoulders slumping as he said this. _" _You're going to need to tell Rue." he said solemnly, resting his heavy hands on my shoulders and forcing me to look up at him and those equally heavy, dark brown eyes.

"What?!" I cried out "Are you mad? She'll never speak to me again!" I said, jerking away tears now falling freely down my face. Fakir pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing as he looked down at me in his arms. God, one action that barely lasted a minute is already causing more grief than it was worth. Though, unfortunately, I knew Fakir was right. Not telling Rue, this little secret would fester and grow into something much more uglier the longer it went quiet.

I'm such an idiot. The worst kind of idiot.

"Sooner or later, this _will _get out. Don't you think it would be worse if Rue found out from someone who wasn't you? To find out a month or two down the road? Not only would it make you look so much guiltier, but her trust in you would be ruined. Along with your friendship. Do you really want that, Sara? Be rational!" It made sense; I just didn't want to be rational at the moment. I didn't want to be having this conversation- and with Fakir of all people! I wanted Duck to sympathize with me, to coddle me and to sugar coat this to make me feel better! But most of all, I wanted to pretend that I had never kissed Mytho!

_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Through some strange manner of events, Satchi lived._

_ Bruxa jumped down at the last second, breaking the contact Brancaneves had formed through the contact with the elf's shadow. Letting out a yelp, the young wiccan toppled to the ground as her familiar pinned her down, snarling in her face._

_"Bruxa!" the giant cat bared her teeth in response "You dislike shadow watching just as much as I, why would you sto- now don't give me that...!" Brancaneves whined, shoving Bruxa off her. From the corner she heard a snicker and looked up. That impudent little elf sat there on the ground quietly laughing at her! _

_Darkness seemed to pool around her as she stormed forwards, towering over him. A boiling rage simmering just below her lily white skin. Her tattered black dress hung like smokey cobwebs off her form as it rippled silently over the ground as she neared the elf. Raising one arm in a simple sweeping motion, she held it above him as if about to hex him._

_"How dare you mock me!" she seethed "I am a shadow wiccan, and a sister of the Rabe family! Conjoined with the magick of Darkness, we reside over the dead! You do not laugh in my face if you know what's good for you!" Satchi merely stared up at her with glassy green eyes, a stupid grin on his freckled face._

_"Yes, but" he began, ruffling his red hair with one dirk covered hand "you're still just a little girl." he teased. He was teasing her!_

_"Let me guess, you're the youngest in the family, eh? Same as I, you got a lot of expectations to live up to but your parents keep belittling you." he was right, but that was irrelevant._

_"Don't compare yourself to me." she sneered "You and I are nothing alike! My father has me shadow watching because he trusts me! It's only a matter of time before I go on the hunt with him and my sister!" she said, not sure why she was defending herself against him... He put his hands up as as if to surrender._

_"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist, now." he chided, pushing himself up off the ground "All I'm trying to say is that you and I? We'd get along." he stated, offering his hand. Confusion was clear in her violet eyes and Brancaneves looked between Satchi's face and his outstretched hand. He was a foolishly brave elf._

_She had never had a friend before... there had only ever been Bruxa. Speaking of the familiar, Brancaneves looked around, spotting the panther sitting passively up a tree, stretched out along a thick tree branch. Her tail hanging down and swishing back lazily, Bruxa watched, curious to see what Brancaneves would do next._

_"I-" she faltered, losing her intimidating appearance to the elf Brancaneves wasn't sure what to do. "I..." she looked back to Satchi, her confused amethyst eyes meeting her welcoming emerald ones. Without speaking he leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around her. Next, Brancaneves could feel a set of warm, chapped lips brush against her pale cheek._

_What was this elf doing?_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Red faced and puffy eyed, I ran away from the school building. Leaving Fakir to deal with Mytho, I was outta there in a flash, completely forgetting about Duck. Besides, I was in no state to help mop up the floors. All I wanted to do was wallow in my own self pity.

Very quickly, I was dashing through the front gates as my feet carried me swiftly off the school grounds. Entering the town, I wove my way through alleyways and concession stands with practiced ease. Most of the townspeople were readying for the festival that night, setting up for the bonfire and adding any last minute preparations. So most weren't akin to notice if a crying girl dashed by, all of them were wrapped up in their own work.

My mind was a mess, I couldn't focus on one thought for very long as I slowly was drowning myself in regret for my actions and how they'd affect Rue. And then, oh, and then as if my memory was trying to really make me suffer, then I'd flash back to the moment. The feel of his warm lips on mine, how his hands felt, the feeling on being wrapped in his arms just was so_ right, _that some part of me- probably the evil, sick, selfish, twisted part that didn't care for Rue's feelings- couldn't bring me to fully regret kissing Mytho. If something felt so right, how could it be_ totally_ wrong? Maybe this was a sign that Mytho and I would be better together than he and Rue were?

Wait, no no, what am I saying? Rue is my _friend!_ My _best_ _friend!_ How could I possibly-? I was disgusted with myself, and then the regret came back and the cycle would start again.

My breath tore at my lungs, face flushed and body trembling from the exertion. But I didn't stop, not even when my vision swam and I was stumbling on trembling legs. Propelling down the cobble streets through pure velocity more than actually running. I didn't stop until I reached the outskirts of the town, the large stone wall that surrounded the entire place looming out in front of my as I got closer.

With a slam I ran into the stone wall, my fingers clutching at the mortar between the stones as my knees buckled under me. The running had been the only thing keeping me upright, and now, as I stood still, I crumbled down into a shaking pathetic mass. I drew in a ragged breath, choking on the air. Sweat glistened on my skin and I raised one red, shaking hand to push away my windswept chestnut brown hair, lifting it up off my neck to let the gentle breeze cool me off some.

God I felt like such an idiot and I knew I must look like one too. Curled up in a pile of shaking limbs at the foot of the eastern wall, next to the barn. Why did I even kiss him? It's not like I have feelings for him! Sure he's attractive, but he's prettier than me! I can't compete! I was just... I was just caught up in the moment, is all. Yeah.. and those, strange mem- no... they can't be memories, dreams then? Fantasies? What were they? They were so vivid and detailed... it was surly Mytho and... me?

I clutched at my head, groaning in confusion. Oh, none of this is making any sense! And all of it sucks! All over my body, I ached. My muscles were sore from running nearly clear across town, and when I slammed my body into the east wall. I was overcome with self pity, all I wanted to do was be alone and think about how unlucky I was.

I lay there, staring at the stones and the mortar holding the wall together for who knows how long, until the thoughts finally died away. Until I couldn't think of anything, just stare blankly at the cracks on the stones. I didn't want to think, I didn't want to feel. I didn't want anyone to disturb me in fear of breaking this fragile limbo I had going on. I didn't want to return to reality quite yet, I didn't want to deal with my problems. I wanted to be nothing, or at the very least, somebody else. A gypsy perhaps. Yeah, a gypsy.

In my minds eye I could imagine myself as a gypsy, a coin sash tied around my waist, my home: the open road. I could go wherever I wanted and do whatever I pleased and it would just be me and my rag tag team of friends. We'd take care of each other, we were a caravan. Sleeping out under the stars every night... around a bonfire, while someone played the music quietly...

Closing my red, puffy eyes I could so clearly see the caravan. An expanse of stars stretching out above me as I lay on the earthen floor. Most everyone was asleep, the only sounds being the fire crackling merrily at the heart of the camp at someone playing their fiddle quietly. A smile stretch across my lips as I imagined the music. It was old, filling anyone who heard it with a sense of nostalgia and the urge to run barefoot through the dark forest under the night sky but to also lay and stargaze all at once.

- but then, that's everything that a gypsy is anyways...

I had to fight back a new wave of tears that threatened to spring forwards as I was filled with an ache that weighed down in my core. I wanted that life. So badly. To spend every day surrounded by my friends, to be thicker than thieves. Closer than family. We took care of our own...

I'm not sure how long I lay there, curled up in a ball in a pile of hay at the base of the wall, until I finally noticed the sky darkening. Had I really been here for that long? Reasoning that I should probably head back to the campus I slowly heaved myself up off the ground. My limbs aching in protest at moving as I stumbled my way into a standing position. When I opened my eyes violet eyes again, the world seemed to be lacking in color. It wasn't the magical carefree life i had imagined for myself in my head. it was reality. And it sucked.

Slowly, I trudged my way back into town, dragging my feet and none too keen on returning to my normal life and all the problems that i had left there. Ugh. Just, ugh.

Unfortunately I had forgotten about the festival completely. And as I neared the center of the town I could hear the roar of music and laughter, the silhouettes of people dancing around the large bonfire flickered across the nearby buildings. With a pang I remembered Rue and Mytho. _'They're probably dancing out there right now, Rue fighting for the golden apple that will somehow prove that they're meant to be together forever.'_ I thought sullenly. My eyes roved over the dancing couples almost against my will. I really, really didn't want to see them dancing together- it would only solidify my own faults in my head and I didn't too much fancy seeing Rue, much less anyone be happily in love while I'm over here feeling so awful.

Yet, there they were. Twirling around the bonfire happily. Rue was garbed in a deep maroon dress with white trimming, her face lit up with a serene smile and this just made me feel worse. Rue really loved Mytho. I'd been friends with her long enough to know her and their relationship well. She had pined after him for years, clawing for his attention whenever he was in the room. He is all she's ever wanted, for him to love her as deeply and irrevocably as she has him for all these years. Who am I to get in the way of what she's been working towards? What kind of friend would I be to take away what makes her happy? Sure, she can act snooty at times, but, well, it's hard to say... there's a vulnerability in her and Mytho is like her security blanket.

Slumping against the side of the building, I dropped my head into my hands. Oh no, I really am a terrible person, aren't I? Fakir was right... he's always right, though... the little prat.


	8. Episode 8: Father

Song inspiration for this episode:

Stay With Me Tonight- Emma Wallace

Lost & Far From Home- Katie Costello

(I might start doing this- you don't have to listen to the songs, but if I started putting these at the top of the chapters would you lot be okay with that?)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_An unearthly cold had crept over the Shadow Garden as December neared and the dead came in larger hoards. There seemed to be a thick sheet of snow blanketing the castle and the grounds beyond. Though it did not seem to bother any of the inheritance at the castle as Brancaneves moves along barefoot in the castle corridors- her body immune to the chill that had settled ever everything as she walked without a sound, her faithful familiar at her side. The youngest witch in the family seemed to be lost in thought as she paid no mind to the eerie howling that ripped through the spacious home, or the unnatural darkness that seemed to fill the castle like some demonic entity._

_It had been months since Brancaneves had seen the elf called Satchi. She had nearly forgotten about meeting him. Almost._

_Even as she ghosted along the long dark halls of the family's castle, she couldn't shirk the little niggle in the back of her mind. Constantly reminding her of him, it didn't help that Bruxa had caught on too. Absentmindedly, she reached down to scratch Bruxa behind one of her ears. Passing one of the torches, Brancaneves stopped to watch as the flame fought the heavy darkness that weighed down on the flickering flame. It was losing._

_Then, in a flash, the flame was gone, replaced by an emerald green flame. This flame cast no warmth, and though it was bright, did no help to fill the corridor with light. Instead, it made her shadow dance and flicker around her and Bruxa in a menacing fashion._

_"Ickle little sister, whatever are you doing all alone in these big, scary halls?" called a whimsical, yet daunting voice. Turning slowly, Brancanever turned to face Atena, her older sister._

_Atena stood at the opposite entrance of the hallway, leaning against the stone wall and playing with a little green flame; rolling and rippling it through her fingers like one would with a coin. Her familiar, a black, diamond headed snake called Cazadora, was lazily draped over her shoulders, hissing quietly at Bruxa._

_"How caring of you, sister of mine." Brancanevees drawled back, watching carefully as her sister neared, her intense sapphire blue eyes peeking out from behind her wild mane of dark curls. A cynical smirk played at the corners of Atena's lips as she sauntered past her younger sister, trailing her long, claw- like, black nails over Brancaneves exposed shoulders._

_"Father has called for you, I would go see what he want's if I were you." Atena hissed as she passed, her words hanging in the air around her. The youngest witch refused to moves as she watched Atena sashay away, quickly being swallowed up by the darkness. Letting out a groan that almost sounded like a indignant mewl, Brancaneves turned to face her panther who at some point had lay down and was now lying at her feet, looking up at her expectantly, her ears perked as she waited for Brancaneves to act._

_"Father hasn't called for me in years." She commented, looking at Bruxa. The familiar merely blinked slowly at her in response. "If I thought chances were high that this will be a positive visit, I might be more willing to go." she said, a wry smirk twisting her lips into an unnatural smile for the youngest witch. Bruxa purred in response, a low grumbling sound that resonated from the depths of the large cat's chest._

_"Exactly." And with that, Brancaneves and Bruxa set off, deeper into the castle to go meet with her father._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~.~Duck~.~

Humming quietly under my breath, I rounded the corner, pail of water in hand. '_Now I need to make sure now to drop this one_.' I thought, eyeing the pail out of the corner of my eye. Just then I head a bang, looking up just in time to see Sara dashing out into the hallway and running into that one rude guy. Fakir? Is that his name?

"-Quack!" -oh no. Running back round the corner, there was a flash of red light and I was a duck again. Fumbling with my wings to get out of my pile of clothes, I poked my head around the corner to see what was going on.

"Please tell me I did not see what I think I saw!" he demanded

"I don't know-! I was just- and then this-! And, oh my god!" Sara replied shakily, raking a hand though her brown curls, tears welling in her violet eyes. I immediatly became curious. What happened while I was gone? Why was Sara on the verge of tears?

"I can't believe you of all people would do something like this to Rue! You know how she feels about him!" he scolded. "What the hell, Sara? What were you thinking?"

"I don't know!" she pleaded "I wasn't! I don't know what I was doing, Fakir! It just sort of happened! It won't happen again!"I had to resist the urge to run around the corner and hug my best friend, but I couldn't. One, I was a duck, and two, this felt like a scene I really shouldn't interrupt! Fakir seemed to notice Sara's tears and paused, resting a hand on her shoulder before pulling Sara into a tight embrace.

Wait- he was actually being nice? But he always acted so rude! And it seemed every time those two interacted they were making jibes at each other. My brown furrowed as I continued to watch as they hugged.

"It doesn't matter if it won't happen again, it already happened once." Fakir sighed, his shoulders slumping as he said this. " You're going to need to tell Rue." he said solemnly, lifting her chin to look at her tear stained face. I was in awe- this was a side of Fakir I had never seen. He truly seemed to regret what he was telling her and was trying to help her.

"What?!" she cried out "Are you mad? She'll never speak to me again!" Sara pulled away like she had been burned, tears streaming down her face. Just what had happened in there!? Fakir heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to remain calm and reason with the hysterical Sara.

"Sooner or later, this will get out. Don't you think it would be worse if Rue found out from someone who wasn't you? To find out a month or two down the road? Not only would it make you look so much guiltier, but her trust in you would be ruined. Along with your friendship. Do you really want that, Sara? Be rational!" Sara didn't reply, only whirling around and running out the door. Through the window I saw her sprint away and off the grounds.

Fakir was left in the corridor alone, sighing again he marched into the room where Mytho was. Then, I jumped into action. Bundling up my clothes, I raced over to the closed door- clothing bundle on my back- to ease drop. I neede to know what happened! Was it something to do with the heart shards? Did Fakir even know about that? How did Rue play into this?

Through the heavy oak door I could hear Fakir's muffled voice.

"What is the meaning of this! Huh? Do you even have an explination for me? How dare- how could- kissing Sara, of all people!" Fakir fumed. I gasped, reeling. _'Sara and Mytho kissed?! Were- were they remembering? I didn't think this would start coming into play until Mytho had more heart shards! I thought Sara's memories- does this mean things are progressing faster than I anticipated! If Mytho and Sara were already beginning to remember, would-'_

"I know," Mytho's voice cut through my thoughts, drawing me back to what was going on. "We were dancing. Where did Sara-"

"No, you listen hear. All you have to do is obey my orders. Rue is fine, but I forbid you from going anywhere near Sara. No dancing, talking, or kissing for that matter either. And Sara ran off, probably crying in some dark little corner over the mess you two have made right now." I narrowed my eyes at his words, _'That's a very rude thing to say..._' I thought "At least she understands the severity of the situation."

"But Fakir, I-" Mytho was cut off again and Fakir's voice dropped, I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, all I could make out was a low mumbling that almost sounded threatening.

"... You will stay home, got it? Being as you are now is for the best." Fakir ordered

"But Sara, you said she was crying. And Rue, I'm meant to dance-"

"Forget about Sara, she's none of your concern. Or Rue, either."

"I at least have to tell Rue, to let her know I can't go."

"That," Fakir said bitterly "is the least of your problems. Come with me." I jumped as I heard foot steps heading towards the door. I just had enough time to run around the corner before Fakir and Mytho emerged. Dragging Mytho behind him, Fakir left the same way Sara did; though, he wasn't running. Dashing over to the window I watched at Fakir lead the way to the library.

I was just about to leave the room when Rue walked by. '_Wow...'_ Rue looked lovely in her red dress walking by, with an delicate yet regale air she really seemed like a princess... too bad her and Mytho are never meant to be '_But, Fakir took Mytho away...'_ if I'm going to accomplish anything, I need to turn back into Duck the human girl!

Once Rue had passed I made a run for it, sprinting as fast as my little duck feet would carry me around the corner. _'The pail!'_ I remembered, jumping into the pail of water there was another flash of light and a clatter and I was back to Duck the human! Donning my clothes, I went to go find Rue.

Poking my head around the corner of the doorway, there stood Rue. Waiting in the same spot Mytho had been before.

"Rue!" I chirped, effectively getting her attention. She turned, raising her delicate eyebrowns as she looked down at me in mild surprise.

"Duck...!"

"S- so you're meeting up with Mytho, right?" I asked, smiling. Something flashed in Rue's eyes as she narrowed her gaze at me.

"How do you know that?" she asked, her voice still sounding melodic and sweet but now with a firm undertone. She turned to face me fully and I stiffened, not realizing that was something I wasn't suppose to know.

"Uh, uh, well, you see," I tried to explain, editing out the fact that Sara had been with me so that it sounded like I had been cleaning the room on my own. "Wow, it's totally wet over here," I said nervously, trying to change the subject "of course I'm the one who made the mess!" I said, laughing nervously.

"So where's Mytho...?" Rue pressed, not sounding interested in my attempt to talk about something else. I froze again- I couldn't exactly tell her the real reason!

"Uh, I think he stepped out for a bit..." I offered offhandedly, hoping she wouldn't inquire anymore, this was Sara's expertise: the lying and making up stories at the drop of a hat. Rue gave a stiff nod, gliding past me.

"Well if you see him tell him I've gone ahead to the festival and he should meet me there." I nodded, looking up at her.

"Oh, okay. Wait- her Rue!" I said, calling after her, Rue stopped, turning slowly to gaze levelly at me. "You, um, you look really pretty in your dress- like a real princess! And Mytho is like a price!" Rue's facial expression didn't change, though I could see a faint blush spread across her cheeks at my words and I felt my heart sink. _'Rue seems to really like Mytho, but Mytho already has Sara.'_ I thought. Without a word of thanks, Rue turned and left.

With Rue gone I was free to chase after Fakir and Mytho.

Racing across the grounds to the library, I entered just in time to see Fakir back out of one of the storage rooms.

"Now stay there and behave yourself." he ordered to whom I assume is Mytho that he's locking in there. He paused momentarily and said "Punishment." before closing the door.

"What are you doing!?" I snapped, feeling my blood boil "Punishment? Why do you do such" I charged towards him, shoving him away from the "terrible things? And you, Mytho!" I called, raising my voice as I grasped at the doorknob "You finally have some shards of your heart back! You don't need to listen to him anymore-!" Fakir's eye's narrowed and he charged towards me, pinning me to the wall.

"Your name is Duck, right? Just what do you know?" he demanded and I stiffened, realizing I had slipped up again.

"N- nothing..." I said, averting my gaze "really..." but Fakir didn't seem to be buying it.

"You know, don't you?" he asked, but it wasn't a question, it was a statement "You know Mytho is actually a prince from inside a story. Did Rue tell you?" This last part caught me by surprise. Rue knew too? But, if she knew- no... wait if she knew everything she wouldn't be dating Mytho... so then- they don't know about Sara's role? "Mytho has no need for a heart!"

"Wha- has no need for a heart?" I repeated, glaring up at him "Just what are you saying!" I demanded

"And just what do you know?" he shot back "i know everything about Mytho." he hissed "What. Do you. Know?" he growled.

"More than you! You don't even know about Brancane-" I cut myself short, biting down hard on my tongue. No, I can't tell them that. I have to protect Sara!

"What was that?" he hissed but I merely shook my head, refusing to speak. No, if they don't know then it's best that way.

"Forget it, even if you did gather the rest of his heart shards- it wouldn't do anything. I'll seal him away in the dark, until he becomes numb to even the darkness." I remained quiet, tears filling my blue eyes. _'Shows how much he knows...'_ I thought bitterly. "Numb to all sensation, he'll stop feeling all together." with those final words, he left. _'Acting so high and might, like he knows everything. At least I can be thankful neither him not Rue know about Sara- I better keep a closer eye on her though, if those two got to her, they might do the same thing their doing to Mytho to her!'_

~.~Sara~.~

I slowly made my way back to the girl's dorms, making sure to take the long way around so as to avoid the festival at the center of town.

The streets were all but deserted but I kept my head bent low as I walked, violet eyes trained on the ground in front of me like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Unfortunately, the world didn't seem like it was done having a good laugh at me because from behind me I could hear the sound of foot steps running along. Turning my head slightly to look behind me I felt myself fill with dread as I saw who it was.

"What the hell, Mytho!" I cried, causing him to come to a halt before he could get any closer to me "Go back to Rue! Go back to her this instant!" I shrieked, my voice coming out horas and croaky from crying. He froze, one hand outstretched to me.

"But- Fakir had said you were crying, I needed to make sure you were alri-"

"I don't matter!" I snapped, wrapping my arms around myself as the cold night breeze rustled my school uniform. "Only Rue does!" He opened his mouth to talk again but I shook my head fiercely at him. "Please..." I said, my voice coming out barely above a whisper "just- just go..." I said, turning and leaving. Fresh tears weld in my eyes as I walked away, hearing Mytho's footsteps turn and walk back in the direction of the fire festival.

I thankfully was able to make it all the way back to my room without running into anyone else and I felt a rush of relief to find Duck already there, changing into her night clothes. At last, the one person I really wanted to be around!

"Duck..." I said, my voice breaking as I said her name, I felt my face flush; embarrassed with myself at how broken and weak I sounded just then. She turned, caught in the middle of brushing out her long orange hair.

"Sara!" She exclaimed, brush clattering to the floor, forgotten in the moment as Duck rushed to embrace her friend. "Sara, oh goodness, Sara!" I fought back another flood of tears as I returned her hug _'You've cried enough for today Sara, pull yourself together.'_ I thought viciously to myself. "It's okay, it's okay, everything's alright." she said softly, petting my head. I shook my head, trying to look at Sara through watery eyes.

"No, no it's not, Duck. I really messed up this time." I said weakly but she shushed me.

"I over heard, you don't need to tell me, it's alright, it's alright." she said again, repeating herself.

"Then you know that none of this is okay, Duck! I kissed Mytho!" I cried, spitting out the words. "Mytho! My friend's boyfriend!" Duck nodded solemnly, chewing on her bottom lip as her brow furrowed.

"I know, and everything right now seems really bad, but you have to trust me everything will be alright in the end. I know so." Duck said confidentially.

"How? I demanded "How do you know?" I asked, looking up at her with pleading eyes. Duck just gave me a sad smile.

"I returned another heart shard while you where gone." she said, changing the subject. "The feeling of affection." I felt my eyebrows shoot up. Another heart shard? Another heart shard I didn't help her with.

"Oh, Duck, I should have been there to help you!" I waled, wow I was really dropping the ball left and right today. "That's the second heart shard in two days that I haven't helped you with!" I shook my head, I was really off my game... But Duck merely chuckled, hugging my around my middle.

"It's fine, you were busy." she said understandably, I felt a smile tug at my lips as I hugged her back.

"I really don't deserve you." I muttered, running a hand through her long orange hair. She giggled, motioning to our beds.

"Do you wanna build a blanket fort?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I giggled, nodding as we began the process of building our fort. Stripping our beds bare of everything including our mattresses, we used the mattresses to make the walls, draping our bedding and blankets to create the fort. When we were done, we crawled inside, using the lanp Duck had brought home with her to light the inside.

Sighing, I relaxed on one of the many pillows we had stuffed inside, wrapping myself up in one of the blankets next to Duck. Duck lay next to me in a similar fashion, her hair still down and wavy from always being in a braid, it fanned out around her head like an orange halo as we basked in our hard work.

"I needed this..." I said, breaking the silence first "Everything is just getting so... intense these past few days. I needed this." I said, feeling Duck nod her head on the pillow next to me.

"I know..." she sighed, gazing tiredly up at our blanket ceiling "You think it's going to get easier?"

I scoffed, shaking my head. "I wish... I get the feeling this is just a taste of what's ahead." I said morosely.


	9. Actual Episode 8: pt 1

Request:  
>AnimeAngel101: Fakir could accidentally kiss Sara or something like that, in that line. It would give some spice to the story.<p>

Here you go, boo~ sorry to keep you waiting  
>- though idk how 'spicy' it is...<p>

It was a lazy, and rather uneventful day- surprisingly enough- on the Academy grounds. Students were milling about in there respected art groups during a particularly warm October afternoon. Most of the performing art majors were lounging about the fountain at the heart of the school grounds, Rue and I included.

"And honestly the blocking is coming along splendidly, but Raj can be such an over bearing stage manager sometimes- and I've had the role as Princess Snow now for almost two weeks and I just don't think I've gotten a good handle on her character, but we had this in class character analysis we had to do and I totally flubbed most of my answers- I mean, hello!..." Angela- one of the blue leotard girls- was also minoring in Theater production, apparently, and was dishing out her latest problems in the current school play she was a part of. I'm surprised she hadn't caught on yet that her lament was falling on deaf ears, but then I also don't think she cares.

Rue and I had learned to tune her out a long time ago and were currently playing a game of War with a stack of cards I happened to have on hand. I was winning, but only by a set or two.

Sighing, seeming to finally have had enough of Angela's babbling, Rue's ruby red eyes snapped to the girl.

"That's really too bad, Angie," not "but if you're struggling with your part, shouldn't you be studying your script instead?" Rue asked tersely. Angela quickly shut up, catching the underlying order in Rue's words and scurried off, quietly muttering something under her breath that sounded like ' Right 'course...'

"That wasn't very nice, Rue..." I scolded, but couldn't keep the smirk off my face as Rue turned to face me. She shrugged, mirroring my smirk with one of her signature Mona Lisa smiles before we burst out into a fit of giggles together.

"Bullying your lackeys, are we?" came a new voice. Fakir stood a little ways off, her bag slung carelessly over one shoulder and Mytho standing a few feet behind him. Going faithfully to her side, Mytho sat on Rue's opposite side, nodding to me in acknowledgment. Fakir opted for the ground, sprawling his long legs out in front of him, leaning backwards with the support of one arm keeping him propped up whilst the other fetched his lunch from his bag. I flashed him a wide, crooked grin as I flopped down on the grass, joining him on the ground, a light breeze ruffling my chestnut curls.

"No idea what you're talking about." I said airily, waving one hand in the air as if to dismiss what he said "Just two simple Co- Queens enjoying a game of War." Rue nodded in agreement, waving her hand of cards in emphasis. Fakir shook his head, scoffing.

"You two are terrible." he muttered. I snorted, worming my way closer to him.

"Yeah sure, can I have a bite of your apple?" I asked, eyeing his lunch that he had been setting in front of him. I reached one hand out to try and snatch the delicious looking apple only to get my hand slapped away by Fakir.

"What will you give me in return?"

"My undying love?"

"Ehh..." Fakir wrinkled his nose, pretending to contemplate my offer as he held the apple out of my reach "Shouldn't Snow White stay away from apples? That's what her whole story was kind of about, wasn't it?" I made a noise that sounded like a mix between a snort and a scoff, rolling my violet eyes.

"You're such a riot." I shot back scathingly "So original. Much unique. Definitely haven't heard that one before."

"Fine, fine, whatever." Fakir sighed, tossing the apple to me "Have it." I smiled, flinging my arms around his neck in over exuberance.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

And was met with a pair of warm lips.

I froze, my eyes snapping open to meet Fakir's equally shocked olive green eyes. We recoiled in the same moment, creating as much distance between each other as possible.

"Oh my god- did we just-"

"You just kissed me!"

"Believe me honey, you wish that was intentional!"

We were both furiously scrubbing at our lips to get rid of any essence of the other. Rue on the other hand was nearly falling backwards, clinging to Mytho for balance as she laughed. Tears were rolling down her face as she turned from bright red to an almost purple-ish color from laughing so hard. Glowering at her, I chucked my apple in her direction only for it to go sailing over her shoulder and land with a '_plunk'_ in the fountain behind her.

"Great." I grumbled "Now I'm out of an apple and my dignity..."  
><strong>~*~<strong>  
>Now onto the actual chapter!<br>**~*~**  
><em>At a quick pace I walked through the lavish hallways, decadent in tinsel and holly and other holiday decorations; some of which I helped put up.<em>

_Finally arriving at my destination, after walking down many corridors I knocked on the gleaming door. 'There's no way I'll be on time now… And I was really looking forward to seeing Satchi.' I thought sullenly, imagining his cute freckled face all downhearted when I didn't show up tonight. The door swung inwards with a creak and allowing me access, I stepped in._

"_Well, long time no see, little sister." I froze, I knew that voice! Eyes darting around until they landed on my older sister. Icy blue eyes set in a fixed glare pinned me down to my place. Her dark hair was loose, a wild mane of dark brown curls that seemed to add to the fierce energy that captivated the room. "What are you calling yourself nowadays? Sara Yuki Shiro? What a riot, what a play on words!... Brancaneves." her voice lowered to an icy, venomous hiss. All I could do is glare at her, my own violet eyes shining with a mixture of silent fear and anger._

_"Hello... sister." I growled out._

_Atena smirked, swaggering over to me; Cazadora draped over her shoulders like some kind of writhing, ugly, living scarf. Her bare feet slapped against the cold stone floor, impervious to the cold that covered the land as it was mid-December with Yule fast approaching._

_All I could do is glower at her as she neared. Raising one slender, pale hand, she caressed my face but there was no affection in the action, instead it made my skin crawl. Her long, black nails dragging against my skin, digging into the soft flesh under my chin as she lifted my face to look more clearly into my eyes. Violet met cold, cynical blue as Atena smirked down at me._

_"My, how you've grown, sister of mine." she hissed._

_"Care to take this somewhere more private." I growled, my eyes darting around the room. Prince Siegfried stood in the corner looking confused and concerned. The last thing I needed was for them to be catching on, not only would I be out of a job- that would be the least of my worries- no, I would be facing exile or worse, the chopping block._

_Flashing my eyes back to Atena I watched as she took in everything, probably figuring out just what I was thinking as her icy blue eyes raked over my person, taking in each detail before nodding. Finally deciding that even if she complied, she would still have the upper hand, she answered._

_"Alright then." She nodded, leading the way outside. With her back turned, I chanced a look behind me. Shooting a fervent look to Prince Siegfried, my eyes met his shortly before I turned and left the room._

_Atena lead us outside to the snow covered balcony. Sashaying her way over, she leaned casually against the railing. The snow or cold not bothering her one bit as she gazed at me. I pursed my lips, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing that the cold was biting painfully at my bare feet and exposed skin._

_"I know why you're here, though I don't know why you bothered. I'm not returning and you knew that before you even arrived here. The transformation is too permanent, I couldn't return even if I wanted to- which I don't." I said levelly, my breath pluming out in front of me in smoky clouds. Shifting my weight to lean against the closed balcony doors, my eyes roved over her- as if something in her demeanor might give way to why she was really here. "So that brings us to what your real reason for being here is..."_

_Slow clapping, a malevolent smirk twisted at Atena's features, her cold blue eyes pinning me in place._

_"How intuitive of you, sister dearest." she drawled, though it didn't sound like a compliment. The way it oozed so succulent like from her lips only filled me with an uncertain and shifty feeling that twisted in my stomach. Lifting one delicate, pale hand, she began inspecting her nails. "You're quite right, of course." she said airily, as if we were only talking about the weather. "Father did want me to try and convince you to come home- he misses you dearly." I scoffed at this but she ignored it. "No, I knew that was pointless from the start, but when I caught wind of who you were staying with... well, something as delectable as that- I just couldn't pass up the chance to come visit, could I?" Atena said; that same syrupy tone was back and my insides twisted at her words. 'Oh... so that's why she's here.'_

_I let out a hearty laugh, Atena's head snapping up in indignation and her piercing blue eyes fixed me under her scrutiny._

_"Oh," I laughed "sister dear, if that is why you've come so far, your trip has been for nothing! There is no relation between me and the Prince!" Atena bristled and Cazadora raised her head to hiss darkly in my direction._

_"Is that so?" she challenged. "Then why is it that he is upstairs in the window looking down on this conversation as I speak?" I stopped laughing at this, whirling around to look up at the upstairs window._

_"Gods..." I muttered as I saw a flash of white hair disappear as the heavy curtain swished back into place.  
>~*~<em>  
>~*~Duck~*~<br>I was lying awake in our blanket fort, clutching my stuffed duck- a gift from Sara- to my chest. The lamp from last night flickered, filling the still mostly dark room with it's warm glow. Sara was still asleep, curled up on her side next to me with her face buried into her pillow.

_"I know..." I sighed, gazing tiredly up at our blanket ceiling "You think it's going to get easier?"_

_Sara scoffed, shaking her head. "I wish... I get the feeling this is just a taste of what's ahead." _

I couldn't stop play last night's conversation in my head, were things really getting so bad this quickly? I was still just trying to return Mytho's heart shards- and the way he smiled last night... I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?

~*~ Sara~*~

"Whaaa-!"

I woke with a start to Ducks yelp. Jolting up, I turned just in time to see a flash of orange hair as Duck fell out the window.

"Cripes!" I yelped, rushing over to the window to see a duck fall into the bushes below our window and Duck's clothes fluttering down. "Jesus, Duck..." I groaned, blowing one stray brown curl out of my view.

"Oh, Duck! Sara! Let's go!- Do you think they left early again...?" Pike's voice drifted up to me.

"Pike! Lillie!" I called, two forms were moving through the fog that I assumed were Pike and Lillie.

"Sara?"

"Duck and I are still getting ready! You guys go on ahead!"

"Alright, see you in class!"

"Bye!" I called, though I have no idea if they even heard me. Closing the window, I hurried to gather my school things, quickly changing into a fresh uniform, and putting my leotard on underneath so that i could just strip and be ready for class when I got there. Grabbing Duck's things as well, I left our room.

When I reached the bush with Duck's night dress draped over it, I tossed her uniform and bag onto the ground next to it.

"Good luck!" I muttered under my breath before quickly leaving before I chanced someone catching me talking to a bush.

As I expected, I was barely on time to class. After dropping my things off in the changing room, I sat down on the floor next to Rue. A pang of guilt ripped through me as I remembered yesterday.

"Hey you," she said, scooting over to make room for me "long time no see, stranger. Where were you last night? I didn't see you at the festival." I immediately felt my heart clench, finding it hard to look in the eye I began inspecting my ballet shoes.

"Oh." was all I said.

Noticing my odd behavior, I felt a delicate hand on my shoulder. Looking up I found Rue's head cocked to the side, brow furrowed with concern as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" she asked, reaching her free hand forwards to feel my forehead. Shaking her off me, I scooted away.

"Yeah..." I said slowly "Jus' a little under the weather, that's all. I spent last night in bed, Duck kept me company though, so you needn't worry." Rue nodded, seeming to find this acceptable.

"Alright, well, we're apparently going into town today. How about we grab lunch at that one bistro? I'll buy. And you can get the tomato soup- that's the one you like right?" Rue offered, turning to smile at me. I felt my violet eyes burn and I had to quickly look away. _'Man why do I have such great friends when I'm such an A class jack hole?'_ I thought, blinking back the tears.

"Sounds great." I mumbled.

"-I hope you use this as a chance to experience true foreign ballet and give you a chance to _get yourself off the ground!"_ I looked up to see Duck on her belly with Mr. Cat and Miss Kelly towering over her, glaring daggers.

Oh boy.

~*~

"Mr. Cat's all depressed now..." muttered Pike, leaning in closer to an equally depressed looking Duck

"He may not bounce back!" Lillie exclaimed, giggling in excitement.

"Duck, you _know_ how fragile he is when it comes to marriage!" I scolded, shooting furtive glances over to Rue. Pike looked between us before stating:

"You're sad because Mytho isn't here!" I jumped, my head whipping around to face her, what gave her such an idea?

"Of course not! I snapped a little too quickly only for Pike to shoot me a weird look.

"Um, I wasn't talking to you..." she said slowly before facing Duck who simply nodded.

Oh.

I felt my anxiety level drop back down. No, of course, how could she- why would she...? My brown furrowed as I glared down at the ground.

"Oh! But Fakir's here!" Sure enough, said surly was walking a few paces behind us. Feeling our stares, his cold green eyes flicked up to stare back challenging at us. Our eyes met and his gazed softened into something else that made my stomach churn- I did not like pity. But Fakir was just another daunting reminder of yesterday and just how royally screwed I am in my current situation. I knew he knew Rue didn't know. And I knew he was going to pester me about it later...

I was jerked out of my thoughts when a mass of flailing limbs- otherwise known as my friend Duck- went flying into some dark haired woman's arms.

"That's quite some energy you've got there!" she complimented, smiling sweetly down at Duck. I could only purse my lips as I watch Duck slowly turn bright red in embarrassment and begin stumbling over her words. Everyone else in the class began breaking out into a whispered frenzied.

"I- I, well- that is-" Duck stuttered

"Man, that is one lucky duck!" Pike said in awe.

"Three timing!" Lillie cheered, looking ecstatic.

"Oi gavult!" I muttered, fighting the urge to bury my face in my hands. I was too emotionally drained for typical antics like this- give me a few more days to recuperate...

"My name is Palimony." said the woman holding Duck as she introduced herself to Miss Kelly and Mr. Cat. "The leading lady. Nice to meet you." You could practically see the switch inside Mr. Cat flick on as he stepped forwards to greet Palimony as he began oozing suavity.

"Please accept our deepest thanks for sharing your time with us today, Miss." Miss Kelly nodded, her brown hair sleeked back into a neat bun, her authoritative air in place as she stepped forward to take Palimony's hand.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." she said cordially, her cold sapphire blue eyes shining. Palimony smiled back, taking their hands one at a time and giving them a firm shake.

"Please, let's dispense with formalities."

"I agree." said Mr. Cat, practically purring.

"Make yourselves at home!" Palimony called, turning to the class. Miss Kelly turned too with a look on her face that said we would most certainly _not_ be making ourselves at home here. Meanwhile Mr. Cat seemed to be having another one of his episodes in the background and gave no heed to his class or his very dangerous looking colleague.

"I'd like you to meet my husband-" well that got him stop jumping for joy "- Paolo."

"Nice to meet you!" Said Paolo happily, his eyes scanning the class only to stop and linger a little too long on Miss Kelly. '_This should be interesting...'_ I thought to myself, seeing as Palimony caught the gaze and shot a threatening glare of her own. No man could help but recognize Miss Kelly's beauty when she was in the room. But that woman was made of fire, and though their stares may linger- not one has been brave enough to approach her yet.

"Now, come right on in!"

Inside we were split up into two groups, one group was given a tour, the other was shown the props and costumes. Duck though, was currently being squeezed into oblivion by Pike and Lillie.

"You're so lucky, you got to be held like a princess!"

"-I can't breathe!"

"Uh," I tried to but in "guys I think you're suffocating Duck, there."

"Duck you know if you wanted to be held all you had to do was ask me!" Lillie cooed, squeezing Duck around the middle. It was at that moment the lights went out, somewhere in the room someone shouted 'I'm afraid of the dark!', causing Palimony who had been standing a little ways away from us to jump.

"Ah! Just a moment!" she cried running back stage. Then there was a loud banging noise and the lights came back on.

"What?" I deadpanned, staring up at the lights with a perplexed expression.

"An electric eel?"

"Say hello to our troop leader and electrical guy!" Palimony said. I turned my head to see a giant tank on wheels holding the eel. '_Why do I get the sneaking suspicion that there's a heart shard here?'_ I thought to myself, eyeing the eel out of the corner of my eyes as everyone began crowding around the tank. As if to confirm my fears, I could have sworn that out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of something transparent and red.

Next they had the class sit in the seats as Palimony performed and excerpt from their ballet _Sleeping Beauty_. Paolo was at the side of the stage clapping out the beat along with the music as Palimony danced at center stage. It was all going very nicely, that is until she stumbled, seeming to almost collapse in on herself.

"W- What's wrong?"

"Oh-" she said breathlessly "- I'm sorry, it's nothing."

"Really?" Paolo replied, but he sounded unconvinced "Then lets continue with the piece!" he said, clapping out the beat even though the music had stopped playing.

"Say, just watching is boring, isn't it? Let's see someone else!" Palimony said quickly, turning to the audience. '_That was a little odd...'_ I pursed my lips, my brow furrowing. What was she trying to avoid?

"Huh?" Paolo looked uncertain as he watched his wife. Apparently this was not part of the predetermined program because in the next moment he was striding towards his wife. Everyone else had broken up into conversation- Duck was busy talking to Pike and Lilie and it seemed no one else noticed the two discussing onstage. "Palimony, this is too sudden!"

"What does it matter?" she shot back, not turning to face him as her brown eyes scanned the students. "I want to see!"

"Bu-"

"Certainly! I shall show you the results of _my_- errr, Miss Kelly's lessons!" Mr. Cat said, correcting himself quickly when he felt the other teacher's glaring so hotly it was practically singeing his fur. Mr. Cat yelped, when Miss Kelly stepped next to him, backing away to cower in the corner.

"I have an elite class, if you would like to see them." Miss Kelly said coolly. "Though, I don't believe all of them are here, they can still dance- those who are present." Palimony seemed to tense, her eyes darting between her husband and Miss Kelly before she replied.

"Ah- no thank you," she said quickly "I'll choose her!"

We all turned to see who she had pointed to and it was no surprise to see it was Duck.

"WHAT?" Duck and Mr. Cat cried in unison, Miss Kelly on the other hand remained quiet but the students around her began slowly creeping away as if they feared they might be burned by the contempt emanating off the dance teacher in waves.

"I see." she hissed, her voice soft and dangerous.

"What do you say?" Palimony asked, smiling kindly to Duck as she offered her hand. Duck began shaking her head furiously and she began scrambling backwards over the seats.

"I can't do it! No way! No way! No way!" she cried, disappearing from view behind the last row of seats.

"I see... then what about you?" Palimony said, turning to me. I opened my mouth to reply only to be cut off.

"Excuse me," hissed Miss Kelly "but that girl just happens to be one of my students from my advanced class- the one you turned down. Now if you prefer randomly picking students that you have no idea of their capability level, please leave my elite out of it, they deserve better than to be picked at random." The entire room went quiet as Palimony recoiled from Miss Kelly's fire, her cold blue eyes burning.

Awkwardly, I inched my way out of my seat, easing slowly back to Duck where she happened to be sprawled on the floor.

"You okay there?" I whispered, not wanting to catch Miss Kelly's attention and risk her wrath.

"Yeah..." she croaked. "That sure scared me..." she muttered. I nodded, helping her up and fixed her uniform which had become skewed when she had been tumbling around on the floor. Together we poked our heads over the edge of the seats to see what was going on. And in the very corner of the left stage wing was-

"It's a shard!" Duck whispered, elbowing me. I nodded, I thought as much.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I saw it earlier, but only for a moment."

"We'll have a run-through tomorrow, so please come and watch!" Palimony said in a voice loud enough to reach the back of the room, seems she had recovered from Miss Kelly's attack.

"We will! Gladly!" Mr. Cat said, as smitten as ever though Miss Kelly whirled around at this.

"We were only planning for a one day field trip here- you intend to take two day out of our class time to let the students lark about here?" she spat, looking at Mr. Cat incredulously. Mr. Cat quailed under her intense gaze, putting his paws up to protect himself.

"But it'll be a chance for the students to experience true foreign ballet!"

"Wasn't that the objective of today?" she shot back. Whispers broke out among the students as the watched their two teachers.

"Miss Kelly is in a real bad mood today."

"I'm kind of glad I'm not in the advanced class anymore..."

"But this'll also be a chance to watch a free professional dance team! That's got to count for something, doesn't it?" Mr. Cat cried, Miss Kelly now towering over him. Sighing, she stepped back, though still glaring she didn't seem about to rip off Mr. Cat's head anymore.

"Fine. Have it your way then..."

That seemed to mark the end of this field trip as we all wordlessly began filing out of the auditorium.

"Wanna head back to our room, Sara? We can spend the rest of the day playing in our blanket fort!" Duck offered cheerfully, yanking on my uniform sleeve. I flashed a weary smile, the idea sounded tantalizing enough but I shook my head.

"Sorry Duck, maybe later, though. I promised Rue I'd grab lunch with her..." I sighed wearily, looking off down the road at the bistro we were to meet at. Duck seemed to catch on and nodded.

"I see- then maybe I'll get us some milkshakes at that Candy shop by the park for an after dinner desert- we can eat then in our blanket fort when you get back!" I smiled and nodded as Duck wrapped her arms around my middle. I returned the hug before pulling away.

"Well... best get going- see you later, Duck." I called, waving over my shoulder as I headed off in the direction of the bistro.

"Bye Sara!"

~*~  
>~*~Duck~*~<p>

I was sitting on the pavement next to Miss Edel's little cart as she rang her bell, calling for customers.

"Gems? Would anyone like some gems? Beautiful, precious gems." she cooed.

"I didn't know you sold gems, Miss Edel." I commented, taking a sip of my milkshake from its Styrofoam cup. I got strawberry, but got mint chocolate chip for Sara. Miss Edel merely giggled in reply which I just shrugged off. "Well, Fakir said Mytho doesn't need a heart, and the way he was talking made me assume he didn't know about the existence of Princess Snow, either. But that can't be right! He's weird, real weird! If Mytho doesn't gain his heart shards back, Sara and his memories will remain locked away forever, right? That's what you said! And then the rings will never join together!" I exclaimed, feeling my blood boil at even the idea. "I mean really, Mytho and Sara don't even know... even though Rue truly loves him- oh Miss Edel, what am I going to do with Rue?" I wailed. "Isn't it sad? No matter what happens, someone ends up with a broken heart..."

At this moment, Miss Edel stopped playing her music box and turned to me.

"Is it sad?" I looked up at her, perplexed.

"You think so, don't you?"

"There are many characters to this story, Duck. The elf, the princess, the puppet, the knight, the witch, and the prince are our cast. Who is it sad for, Duck? You?"

"Wha...?" Elf? Puppet? Where there characters that had not been accounted for, yet? I was sure I had them all down! "I'm not really...- anyway, no matter what Fakir does to get in my way, I will get all of Mytho's heart back to him and fix Sara's memories." I stated firmly. "I may not be able to make Mytho happy like Sara can since I'm just a bird but at least I can do this!" I said, my resolve hardening. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw something glow, turning I saw a glowing purple gem in miss Edel's hand.

"Huh?- Pretty!" I gasped, jumping to my feet as I ogled the gem. Maybe I'd get a pretty gem for Sara...

"The name of this gem is Dream. Yet who is happier, a dreamer who lingers or one who is woken?" Miss Edel said. I paused, crossing my armed and leaning against the brick wall behind us as I thought.

"Huh... who would be..." _'Well, I suppose a dreamer is just someone with their head in the clouds it may not be necessarily a bad thing to be a dreamer, especially if a dreamer who is woken mean reality crashing down upon you forcing you to become a realist- or a pessimist. But then a dreamer would also be less likely to accomplish their far fetch goals! So unless you could somehow find a middle ground...' _I shook my head, pulling myself out of my thoughts.

"Anyway, what's this one called?"

"Home."

"This one?"

"Adventure."

"And this one?"

"Mystery."

"Okay... what about this one?"

"Author's bypass." I blanched.

"Huh. Strange name..." but I quickly forgot about it.

"Okay!" I cheered "Anyways, my wish is to get Mytho to smile and that's all! Bye!" I saluted her before running off down the street, careful not to spill mine and Sara's milkshake. _'That's right, I'm going to work harder to get all the shards of Mytho's heart back and return Sara's memories to her!' _I thought, pumping myself up.

And that will conclude this chapter! I know it's a week late- but hey! Better late than never, am I right?

**Also, comment question!: Who is happier, a dreamer who lingers or one who is woken?**


End file.
